(Keiko II) Keiko Goes Back In Time
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's been about one year since Sasuke and Sakura tied the knot and Sasuke officially became Keiko's brother. Now they have a new foster child, Keiko's teaching her new best friend Saki how to bend her chakra, and to top it all off,.. Keiko discovers a magical tree in the woods that has the ability to travel through time. Loosely based off of roleplays with YuiHeart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Home Again

 _Hey guys, just a quick reminder; I do not own the universe Naruto or the character of Keiko. Naruto entirely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Keiko (with the exception of her name) entirely belongs to YuiHeart. Luckily for me I'm just allowed to have some fun with them. The only thing that does belong to me is some of the plot. Enjoy!_

Keiko Haruno sat down next to her best friend in the whole entire world Saki Takahashi before she got her journal out of her desk and started writing inside of it while she waited for class to start.

 _November 11th, 2018_

 _Dear journal,_

 _Wow, I can't believe that it's been several months already since Sasuke and Sakura got married. The wedding was great, and I loved dancing with them at their reception. They're coming home from their honeymoon today and I can't wait to see them! They went to Hawaii and even though I hope that they had a really good time, I still missed them SO much! Well, class is about to start so that's all I have time to write about for now._

 _Love, Keiko_

 _PS. It's my eleventh birthday in three days_

That's when all of a sudden Iruka entered the classroom and Keiko quickly shut her journal and looked up at him. "Good morning class." He began.

"Good morning Iruka-Sensei." The rest of the class echoed back at him.

"I sure hope that you all had a wonderful weekend but now it's time to brush up on our Taijutsu skills." He told them as Keiko heaved a light sigh because she knew that Taijutsu was incredibly easy for her. So she turned her head to look out the window and up at the flagpole discovering that no matter what she did, her mind kept drifting back to Sasuke and Sakura and the only words that she heard coming out of Iruka's mouth were a bunch of gibberish. Keiko sighed again.

"Keiko Haruno!" Iruka exclaimed while slamming his books down on top of his desk. "Are you even paying attention?" he questioned her before she slowly turned her head back over to look at him.

"Umm,.. what?" she asked him while the class broke out into giggles and laughter.

"I _said_ break up into pairs." He began. "You know, I know you're one of the top students but you've really got to stop day dreaming when I'm talking." He told her.

"I know." Keiko began while shamefully hanging her head. "I'm sorry Sensei." She apologized while closing her eyes.

"That's alright just don't let it happen again or I'm afraid that I will have to give you detention." He told her as another boy with dark brown hair (that was sticking up everywhere) and bright blue eyes started to laugh at her and her eyes shot open again in an angry devilish red color.

"Keiko don't!" Saki whispered. "He's not worth it and I really don't want you to get into trouble." She told her as Keiko sighed for a third time and her eyes slowly turned back to blue.

"You're right Saki." She began before she quickly turned her head and glared at him. "Just you wait until recess when nobody else is watching. Then you're toast!" she snapped inside a whisper before she spun back around in her seat and turned to look at Saki. "Want to be my partner?" she questioned her as she grinned.

"You bet!" she exclaimed excitedly as Saki grinned while Keiko grinned back at her before both of the girls stood up and turned around to face each other.

 _…_

"Mom! I'm home!" Keiko cried later that afternoon as she came through the front door and then knelt down to greet Titiana as she trotted over to her. "Hello Titiana." She said while she gently petted her head and scratched her behind her ears.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" her mother inquired with a grin while she walked over to the door.

"It was pretty good." Keiko began as she glanced up at her. "Are big brother and big sister home yet?" she wondered.

"No. That's what I wanted to tell you. Hurry up and have your snack because then we're going to pick them up at the airport." Her mother told her with a warm and loving smile.

"Yay!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly as her mother giggled.

"I figured that you'd be excited. Do you have any homework to do?" she asked her but Keiko just simply shook her head.

"Good. Don't forget to let Titiana outside to go to the bathroom before we leave." She reminded her before she turned around and walked back into the kitchen to continue making her snack. Keiko let Titiana outside and then she sat down at the kitchen table and wrote inside her journal while she waited.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's me again. Guess what!? My mother and I are getting ready to pick up Sasuke and Sakura at the airport! You wouldn't even believe how excited I am right now! Ah well, my mom just took some freshly baked cookies out of the oven so I get to have some milk and cookies before we leave._

 _Love, Keiko_

…

Before she knew it Keiko was in the car and on her way to the airport while meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura had just been getting off their plane. "So let's go through security first and then I have to use the restroom. After that we can figure out just where exactly that we are planning to meet them." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

"Alright." She replied with a grin.

"I just hope that Keiko likes the presents that I bought for her." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Sakura began. "I bet that she will be extremely happy to see you too." She told him as Sasuke grinned back at her.

"Oh yeah she will be. And of course the feeling is mutual." He told her before he took her hand, kissed her cheek, and then they started walking towards security together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Big Surprise

"Big brother!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly while she raced towards Sasuke with her arms held open wide. Sasuke chuckled as he bent down and embraced her tightly before hoisting her up inside of his own arms.

"Hey there." He began with a grin before planting a kiss on her cheek. "How are you? I missed you." He told her.

"I missed you too big brother." She said.

"And I see that you're wearing that locket that I gave you." He pointed out.

"Of course! I've been wearing it every day since you gave it to me." She told him while smiling warmly at him.

"Well now that we're back Sakura and I have a big surprise for you." He told her with a huge grin.

"Really? What is it?" she questioned him eagerly before he turned over to look at Sakura.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" he wondered.

"I'll tell her." Sakura began. "Keiko, how would you like to become an aunt?" she inquired with a grin.

"Are you kidding me!? I'd love to! Are you and Sasuke-Kun going to have a baby?" she questioned.

"Close." Sasuke began while continuing to grin at her. "We decided to become foster parents. And we're going to go pick up our new baby girl tomorrow while you're at school." He explained.

"Really!? I can't wait to meet her!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly.

"We can't either." Sakura began. "And we were wondering if you would like to help pick out some stuff for the nursery." She said.

"Of course!" Keiko cried before she turned her head back over to look up at her mother. "Mom you're going to be a grandmother and I'm going to be Auntie Keiko!" she exclaimed excitedly before all three of them laughed and her mother nodded and smiled at her.

"That's right honey, and I'm sure that you'll be a great one." She told her before they all turned around and headed outside the airport. Sasuke planted another kiss on Keiko's cheek while he carried her outside.

 _…._

 _November 12, 2018_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Guess what!? Sasuke and Sakura are back now and they're going to be picking up their new foster child today. That means I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to meet her for the first time after school today and I literally can't wait!_

 _Love, Keiko_

While Keiko closed up her journal and continued to wait for class to start she turned her head back over to look at Saki and told her the whole entire story.

"Wow, that sounds really exciting Keiko, I love babies!" she whispered before all of a sudden Iruka-Sensei walked into the room and started writing something up on the chalkboard. "What do you think today's assignment is?" she wondered.

"I don't know." Keiko replied truthfully with a shrug before Iruka turned around to face the class and then set his piece of chalk down inside the tray afterwards.

"Alright class, today I have a very interesting homework assignment for you before we get started on today's lesson." He began. "Since there are many honorable shinobi in the hidden leaf village, I want you to pick somebody that you know and love and write about them and why you respect them." He explained as Saki suddenly gasped with excitement.

"I'm going to write about you Keiko since you're my best friend in the whole entire world." She explained as Keiko smiled at her.

"Aww,.. thanks Saki you're so sweet." She told her.

"You're welcome, but who are you going to write about?" Saki wondered but before Keiko could answer her Iruka silenced them.

"Alright girls, that's enough talking for now because we have a guest speaker today." He told them before he turned over to look towards the door and a few seconds later Sasuke entered the classroom.

"Big brother!" Keiko squealed excitedly. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to go pick up Ami." She said as Sasuke turned around and grinned at her.

"Sakura's doing that right now. Don't worry, you'll get to see her later on. For now, I'm here to introduce today's assignment. Since part of living in the hidden leaf village means taking care of it, today we will be taking care of nature by growing our own flowers and taking care of them as a class project. You will be broken off into pairs so go ahead and pick your partners." He explained.

"That's no contest there, I'm picking you Saki." Keiko told her.

"Thanks Keiko." Saki began. "And do you want to sit with me at lunch later on?" she wondered.

"Of course!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "And we can play together at recess too." She told her.

"That's wonderful but you still didn't tell me who you were going to write about." Saki pointed out.

"That's obviously no contest either." Keiko began. "My big brother Sasuke Uchiha." She told her.

"Alright now once you all have your partners go ahead and come up here and get your pots." Iruka instructed as everybody started pushing out their chairs and going up to the front of the room at once to line up.

"Pst!" the same boy who laughed at Keiko from the day before began in a whisper while he looked at Saki. "You do realize that you only have a partner because otherwise that freak wouldn't have one either chubby!" he snapped as Saki sadly hung her head and felt tears silently rolling down her cheeks while Keiko clenched her teeth and fists together while trying to control her temper and felt her eyes starting to turn red again.

"Uh oh." Sasuke said to himself as he suddenly saw what was happening. That's when suddenly she quickly spun her head back around at him.

"Shut up!" she snapped inside that same whisper. "Shut up or otherwise you'll be sorry!" she warned. "You don't want to mess with me when I get mad otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself!" she snapped as the boy gulped and Saki tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Keiko." She told her as Keiko grinned at her while her eyes quickly changed back to blue. "No problem Saki." She said while Iruka simply just smiled at them as soon as it was their turn.

"Here you go girls." He told them.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Saki said before she turned around and followed Keiko back to their desks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The New Baby

Later on that day after lunch Saki sat on top of a swing and slowly started to swing herself back and forth while glancing down at the ground and sighing sadly. "Hey Saki, are you alright?" Keiko questioned her while she turned to walk over to her.

"No." Saki began. "I'm so tired of all of the other kids always picking on me." She told her as she slowly glanced up at her. "Do you think that you can teach me how to do that thing you do with the rocks?" she wondered.

"Of course I can teach you how!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "I've always wanted to show somebody else how to do it but nobody else was willing to learn before so you're actually my first student." She told her. "I'm just warning you now though, it will take quite a bit of practice so it might take a few months or so." She told her.

"That's alright, all you have to do is show me what to do." Saki began. "I'm always willing to learn new things, especially if it'll help me stand up to the bullies." She finished while she hopped off of the swing.

"First of all you have to make your chakra strings appear out of your fingertips like this." Keiko began while she made blue strands appear out of her fingertips. "And then you have to tie them together to be able to bend your chakra like I can." She explained as Saki nodded and watched her demonstration before doing it herself.

"Like this Keiko?" she questioned with uncertainty as Keiko just simply smiled and nodded at her.

"That's exactly right, now all we have to do is find something for you to be able to levitate." Keiko replied before she pointed to a stone that was lying on the ground. "What about this?" she inquired.

"That's perfect Saki." Keiko began. "Now all you have to do is concentrate extremely hard and you should be able to move it." She told her but unfortunately to Saki's extreme disappointment nothing happened. "It's alright Saki, I told you that it's going to take some time to be able to do it. Just keep working on it and don't give up." She instructed.

Later that afternoon once Keiko arrived home from school, Sakura was there to greet her at the door. "Hey Keiko." She began with a grin.

"Hello Sakura, is Ami here yet?" she wondered as Sakura nodded.

"Yep she's asleep. I put her down for a nap about a couple of hours ago so she should be waking up at any point and time now." She said. "Sasuke went to the store to get some baby food and he should be back at any time as well. He also had to buy her a teething ring since she's already starting to teethe." She explained.

"Really? How old is she?" Keiko wondered.

"Six months and she just started on solid food." Sakura replied before all of a sudden Ami started to cry. "That means that it's either time for her bottle feeding or she has a wet diaper." She said before she turned around and walked back down the hallway and into the nursery just as Sasuke got home with the back of groceries.

"Hey Keiko, can you please give me a hand with this?" he questioned her as she nodded before she started levitating the bags over to the counter with her powers and a few minutes later after Sakura finished changing her diaper, she brought Ami out in her arms.

"You can go ahead and see her, I'll take it from here." Sasuke assured her as he went to go put away the groceries (and Titiana decided to have a snack) while a huge grin appeared on Keiko's face as she quickly turned around to face Sakura and looked down at the beautiful baby inside her arms. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that were just a bit darker than Keiko's.

She was wearing a pink dress that was almost identical to Keiko's though. "Aww,.. she's SO cute!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "Can I hold her?" she wondered as Sakura just simply nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure, you can feed her too if you want to." She began. "And you do want to I take it." She said.

"You bet I do!" Keiko cried happily before she sat down on top of the couch and Sakura placed Ami inside of her arms.

"Don't forget to support her head." Sakura reminded her.

"I know, I won't." Keiko assured her while Sakura went to go heat up Ami's bottle.

"Hello baby Ami, I'm your auntie Keiko." She said while smiling warmly down at her before she planted a kiss on her forehead. A few minutes later Sakura arrived back inside the living room with Ami's bottle and handed it to Keiko.

She smiled and watched as Keiko offered the nipple to Ami before she accepted it and started sucking down her milk hungrily. After she was finished eating Keiko went back to her bedroom and gave her an old stuffed lamb that she used to have when she was a baby. Ami sat up inside her playpen and hugged it to her chest.

"Goo-goo!" she cried.

"I'll never get over how cute she is." Keiko began. "How did you guys wind up getting so lucky in finding her?" she wondered.

"Hn." Sasuke began. "I guess that God has just blessed us. After all, He gave us you. In fact, that's exactly what renewed my faith in miracles." He told her.

"Well you see Keiko, the fact of the matter is that Ami was found abandoned outside the post office." She told her.

"Gee,.. that's really sad." Keiko replied.

"Yeah, well she's in a much better and happier place now and she'll never remember that." Sakura began with a shake of her head. "I'm sure that she'll have a good life with whoever adopts her." She said.

"Yeah, and who knows, it could even be you." Keiko pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see about that." Sasuke told her while grinning back at her. "Once thing for sure is that she's going to get a lot of love while she's with us." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Yep, in fact that's exactly why we named her Ami. Her name means much loved." She explained. "Well at least in Indian it does." She added. "In Japanese it means beautiful."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl and I already love her very much." Keiko said before she planted a kiss on Ami's cheek, got up, and then ran down the hallway and into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Boys and Girls

Keiko and Ami worked extremely hard together at school. They teamed up to take care of their flower (which was a white carnation) during their class assignment as well as other assignments during the school day, and at recess Saki would continue trying to work on levitating a rock with her brain. Finally on the third day she had managed to make it scoot a few inches a crossed the ground.

"Very good job Saki, at least you're making progress." Keiko told her.

"Yeah, if only she would start making progress on her diet." The boy who had been teasing them for the past few days whispered to another boy.

Keiko's eyes suddenly turned red and she clenched her fists together. "That's it! I've had it with you!" she snapped. "Just who exactly do you think you are and why do you keep making fun of us!?" she cried as the boy gulped.

"I_ I umm,.. I mean_" he began as he started to blush beet red.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Keiko hollered while levitating him off of the ground causing him to shriek frantically.

"Hiro!" he replied quickly. "Hiro Tanaka." He said while feeling his whole entire body starting to tremble with fright.

"Alright Hiro, apologize to Saki otherwise I'm going to break your legs!" Keiko threatened.

"You wouldn't do that!" he cried.

"Watch me!" Keiko hollered.

"Are you kidding!? You'd be expelled or suspended at the very least!" he told her.

"Oh yeah well it would be worth it! Saki is my best friend in the whole entire world and she doesn't deserve to have somebody like you constantly bullying her!" she snapped. "Now why do you pick on her so much!? She's never done anything to you!" she cried.

"I,.. I,.. I'm sorry Saki." He began while heaving a light sigh and sadly hanging his head. "I never wanted to hurt you, I was only doing it because I didn't want the other boys finding out that I liked you." He explained as Saki gasped before Keiko dropped him down on top of the ground. "Ouch! Hey!" he cried.

"Well if that's true then why are you always so mean to me as well?" she wondered as Hiro slowly raised his head and then narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Because I really _do_ think that you're a freak!" he snapped as Keiko gasped but this time instead of getting entirely angry with him, she grew entirely sad and her eyes turned into a dark blue color before she burst into tears and then ran inside the building just as the bell rang.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Saki snapped before she placed both hands on top of her hips. "Keiko's my friend and calling her names isn't the best way to earn my affection." She told him with a shake of her head before she raced after her.

"Keiko wait!" she cried as Keiko quickly hurried into the girls restroom and sat down by one of the sinks and continued to cry allowing her tears to hit her lap. "Keiko, can I come in?" Saki wondered as Keiko nodded.

"Sure Saki, come on in." Keiko began with a sniff before she slowly lifted her head and glanced up at her as she entered the room before she sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder.

"Are you alright Keiko?" she questioned her anxiously.

"I hate boys! They're just a bunch of idiots!" she exclaimed while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I know what you're saying but you have to remember not all boys are like that. Iruka-Sensei's not, and Sasuke's not." Saki told her with a shake of her head.

"I know but that's because they're old enough not to be jerks anymore." Keiko began. "Even big brother admitted that he used to be one when he was younger." She finished.

"Anyways, you really can't let Hiro or any other boy upset you. After all, you're a whole lot stronger than most of them are and I think that the only reason that Hiro acts the way he does towards you is because he's afraid of you." Saki told her while she smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Saki." Keiko began.

"Well, we better get going before we're late to class." Saki said as she stood up.

"Yeah, and I don't want that to happen." Keiko began as she stood up beside her. "I'm already in enough trouble with Iruka-Sensei." She said. "Hey Saki, before we go I was just wondering,.. my birthday is tomorrow and I'm having my party this weekend. Would you like to come?" she asked her.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I would!" Saki exclaimed excitedly as Keiko grinned at her.

"Great, I will start working on the rest of the invitations tonight then so I can bring them to school with me tomorrow. And except for Sasuke-Kun, absolutely no boys allowed!" she exclaimed before both of the girls left the restroom together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hiro's Plan

 _Here's a quick note, I made a mistake with Keiko's birthday before so I had to go back and do a little bit of editing._

Meanwhile Sachi was busy getting ready to go on a mission. Since she was already very well trained, she didn't even have to attend the ninja academy. She passed Kakashi's solo test last year easily and she was already a ninja of the hidden leaf village. The very interesting thing is that her squad was the first squad to be made up entirely of girls. The other two girls on her team were a blonde haired green-eyed little girl named Asa Sato who was the female version of Sasuke since she was very popular with the boys and a brunette named Kira Adakai who was sort of a younger version of Sakura since she was highly intelligent.

This time they actually had a C-ranked mission since they were going to be bodyguards for a famous musician that was coming into the hidden leaf village. Sachi was so excited since she was absolutely in love with him. In fact she had posters of him all over her bedroom wall. His name was Sora Amari and he had beautiful long black hair (just like her Uncle Sasuke's) and bright blue eyes (just like hers) and skin as white as snow. Sachi thought that he had a voice like an angel even if he was a few older than her.

"So, I take it that you're excited about your mission today." Sasuke began as Sachi finished tying finished tying her hair up into a ponytail before tying her headband around her forehead. (she also had on a white T-shirt with a black leather vest that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it and bright purple pants with holsters on one side of both legs of her pants and black ankle boots)

"You bet!" she exclaimed excitedly with a grin as her uncle squatted down to her level and smiled warmly before he hugged her and then poked her in the forehead afterwards.

"Shh,.. not so loud. Ami's asleep." He told her.

"Oops, sorry." She began while she quickly placed a hand over her mouth to cover it. "Well tell her I say goodbye then and give her a kiss for me." She said.

"Alright I will." Sasuke began while continuing to smile at her before he stood back up.

"Wish me good luck then." She said as she waved goodbye to him while she ran out the door.

"Good luck Sachi." He said while he watched her go before all of a sudden Sakura entered the living room.

"You know Sachi really is a good kid." She began as Sasuke turned his head and smiled warmly and lovingly at her before he gave a quick peck on the lips.

"I know and she's very strong for her age too." He began. "She has a lot in common with Keiko. I'm surprised that they aren't better friends by now." He finished.

"Just give it time, I'm sure that they will be soon enough." Sakura began as she smiled back at him and that's when all of a sudden Ami started to cry.

"Uh oh." Sasuke began. "Is that a hungry cry or a wet cry?" he wondered.

"Probably both." Sakura began. "But if you want I can go ahead and change her diaper and then you can go ahead and feed her." She suggested as Sasuke simply just grinned at her.

"No wonder why I love you so much." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight and loving embracing, closed his eyes, and kissed her, before he passionately began making out with her.

 _….._

"Mom, I'm home." Keiko said while she came through the front door and Titiana quickly sprinted over to see her wagging her tail. She reached down and gently stroked the top of her head while her mother walked out of the kitchen to greet her with a warm and affectionate smile.

"Hey honey, how was school?" she asked her.

"It was alright." She replied with a shrug. "Are big brother, big sister, and my beautiful and sweet foster niece Ami here?" she asked her but her mother just simply shook her head in response.

"No. They're not coming over here today." She answered.

"Oh." Keiko said while she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Ami is coming over for the weekend though. Sasuke and Sakura want to take some time to themselves to relax so I offered to watch her." She said with a grin.

"Yay!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "That means that she can come to my birthday party!" she cried happily when suddenly she realized something. "Wait a minute, Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan are still coming to my party right?" she questioned her.

"Of course they are." Her mother told her.

"Great! Now I just got to go ahead and start working on my homework and then I'll make the rest of the invitations." She said before she hurried upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she had finished her math and science homework she decided to write in her journal before she made up the invitations.

 _November 13th, 2018_

 _Dear journal, I have the most exciting news ever! Ami is going to be spending the weekend with us and I'm pretty sure that I will get to help watch her and take care of her. Well I have to go now and make the rest of my invitations._

 _Love, Keiko_

 _Ps. I really can't believe that my birthday is tomorrow!_

As soon as she finished writing in her journal she started writing her invitations and as soon as they were finished she played inside her room before it was time for supper and then she watched a bit of television before it was finally time for bed.

The next day Keiko and Saki walked to school together and then she started handing out her invitations to all of the girls in her classroom. Hiro just simply scowled as he suddenly realized that he wouldn't be getting one at all. He didn't know how, but somehow in someway he decided that he would get his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Worst Birthday Ever

Later on that evening Sasuke and Sakura dropped off Ami at Keiko's house. "Everything's in here that I believe you'll need." Sasuke told them as he sat down the diaper bag on top of the couch along with the car seat and then he unbuckled Ami and picked her up. "Alright princess, Daddy is going to leave you with Nana and Auntie Keiko now." He told her before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and be a good girl for them." He told her as he handed her over to Keiko's mother.

"She just ate and had a diaper change a little while ago so she'll still have to have her bath and story before bed." He explained.

"I'll help!" Keiko volunteered while raising her hand.

"Alright sweetheart you can read to her after I give her a bath then how does that sound?" her mother questioned her.

"Great!" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke grinned at her before he gave them both a slight wave.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." He began as he bent over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye big brother!" Keiko cried while he stood back up and turned back around and walked back out the door.

"Well come on sweetie, let's start getting you ready for your bath." Her mother began as she smiled warmly down at her granddaughter and then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Goo! Goo!" Ami exclaimed with a giggle while she was carried down the hallway.

Ami had a great time playing and splashing in her bath and gasped in complete wonder and delight as the bubbles rose into the air before popping again making her giggle again. Her grandmother smiled at her before she continued washing her hair and the rest of her body. As soon as Ami was finished bathing, she wrapped her up in a yellow towel and the carried her back into the guest room to put some baby powder on her bottom along with some diaper cream (because she had a diaper rash) and diapered her back up again and then put her in her nightgown afterwards.

"Alright Keiko, Ami's all ready for bed are you ready to read to her now then?" her mother asked her as she carried Ami into her bedroom.

"Yep!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly before she put away her Barbie dolls and afterwards sat down inside the rocking chair back in the guest room to rock Ami to sleep while she read Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs to her. Ami yawned and smiled sleepily before she closed her eyes and started sucking her thumb. "Aww,.. you're so cute." She whispered softly before she gently kissed the top of her head and then carried her over to her crib and laid her down inside of it while placing her little stuffed lamb inside her hand as she covered her up with her fuzzy pink blanket.

After that she walked over to the light switch to turn off the light and then she turned her head and smiled warmly and lovingly at the sleeping infant before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind her.

 _…_

The next day Keiko excitedly sprung out of bed since it was the day of her birthday party and she felt like she could hardly contain herself. Ami was sitting up in her highchair as Keiko quickly hurried into the kitchen. Her mother had been attempting to feed her a bowl of oatmeal that Ami had repeatedly been refusing. She kept pushing the spoon away multiple times before finally she had had enough and pushed her bowl of oatmeal over and knocked it onto the ground instead clapping her hand with excitement.

At that moment Titiana ran over to the mess and started lapping it up with her tongue. "No, no Ami. Bad girl." Her grandmother told her. "Keiko, can you please come and get the dog?" she questioned as Keiko nodded as she ran over there to get her before she quickly ran over to get her and then the baby started to cry. "Oh dear, somebody is getting fussy now." She said as she picked up Ami and gently started to bounce her up and down. "Maybe she'll calm down if I give her her bottle." She thought aloud.

"Can I do it?" Keiko asked her.

"Well don't you want to have breakfast first sweetheart?" her mother wondered as Keiko suddenly felt her stomach starting to rumble.

"Oh yeah, I guess that I am starting to get kind of hungry." She admitted.

"Tell you what? You can feed her later on after she wakes up from her nap how does that sound?" her mother asked her.

"It sounds great!" Keiko exclaimed as her mother started heating up Ami's bottle while Keiko sat down and started eating her cereal.

Later on that day Sasuke and Sakura came over and brought Keiko her birthday presents and that's when she realized that none of her other party guests were arriving. "I wonder why nobody else has showed up yet." She said to herself before all of a sudden the telephone rang and she went to go answer it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hey Keiko." Saki began.

"Saki where are you!?" Keiko cried.

"I'm sorry Keiko but I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it. Hiro had his own party last night and we camped outside in his backyard. Unfortunately he failed to mention that it was covered in poison ivy." Saki told her.

"Yeah! Well I bet he did that on purpose." Keiko began. "Who else was there?" she wondered.

"Umm,.." Saki began anxiously.

"Spit it out!" Keiko snapped.

"The whole entire class." She replied when suddenly Keiko felt her eyes start to turn red.

"I knew it!" she cried. "And now everybody probably all has poison ivy so they can't come to my party!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Keiko." Saki apologized as Keiko heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while feeling her eyes start to change to a dark colored blue.

"It's alright Saki, it isn't your fault. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." She said before she hung up and turned to look at everybody else. "This is the worst birthday ever!" she exclaimed before she quickly turned around and ran down the hallway and into her bedroom while slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Party Guests

 _Hey guys, I realize that it's been about a week since I've updated but with being busy, being sick on and off, and the recent power outage that I had it's been really rather difficult to update, but here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it anyways._

"I'll go talk to her." Sasuke began before he turned around and walked down the hallway. Afterwards he quietly knocked upon her bedroom door. "Keiko, it's Sasuke, can I please come in sweetheart?" he questioned her.

"Yes, come in." she replied inside a muffled sob before he grabbed ahold of the doorknob and softly opened the door. He walked over towards her bed and then sat down beside her before he placed a hand upon her back and gently started rubbing it.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked her as she simply just sniffed in response and shook her head.

"I hate boys! They always ruin everything!" she sobbed.

"Now wait a minute, what about me? I'm a boy." Sasuke told her.

"No, you're a man!" she cried while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Now hold up there." He began as he softly kissed the top of her head. "Just calm down. You know, you getting upset is exactly what Hiro wanted." He told her while he grabbed a few tissues out of the Kleenex box and handed them over to her. "You don't want to give him the satisfaction of succeeding now do you?" he inquired with a grin.

"Of course not!" Keiko hollered as she blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. "But what am I going to do now? You, Sakura, my mother and Ami are the only ones here besides Titiana." She said but Sasuke just simply smiled at her as he kissed her head again.

"Actually, we have a few more guests showing up." He told her.

"Really? Like who?" she wondered.

"Naruto, Hinata, and your cousin Sachi. Distant cousin anyway. I think once removed but you still get the point." He told her as she nodded.

"Yep, I do." She responded when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura cried before all of a sudden Titiana started barking. Sakura's mother ran to grab the dog while she answered the door and sure enough Naruto, Hinata, and Sachi were standing there along with Kakashi. "Umm,.. hey Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked him when all of a sudden he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but Naruto called me and alerted me of the situation and invited me here." He told her.

"No, that's alright." Sakura began. "I'm sure that Keiko will be happy to see you and it's good to see that you're on time for once." She told him before she stepped aside and allowed them to come in. "Keiko! Your guests are here! Come on Sasuke you too!" she called forgetting that Ami was busy taking her nap until she started to cry. "Oh oops! Oh shoot!" she exclaimed as Sasuke walked out of the bedroom carrying Keiko inside of his arms.

"Do you want me to go get the baby?" he wondered.

"No I've got her. I do believe that that cry means that she needs a diaper change." She told him as she turned around and walked back into nursery.

"Ami, who's Ami?" Kakashi questioned with uncertainty.

"You don't know yet?" Keiko began. "She's Sasuke's and Sakura's foster daughter." She explained with a grin. "And she's extremely adorable too." She told him.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister, but since my father died before I was born and now I don't even have a mother anymore unfortunately that will never be possible." Sachi said while she hung her head sadly.

"Well, at least you have an aunt and uncle that loves you and cares about you an awful lot." Sasuke told her with a grin as Sachi smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She told him as she placed her hand on the back of her neck and felt her cursemark.

Keiko had always wondered just exactly how and why she had gotten it but she decided that it was better not to ask. However Sasuke on the other hand was different.

"Umm Sachi, just how exactly did you get your cursemark? I don't think that you ever told me." He said.

"It's sort of a long story." She told him with a shrug as Sasuke arched his eyebrows in curiosity but he was suddenly interrupted by Sakura bringing Ami back out into the living room.

"Now that she has a clean diaper on she can see everybody now." Sakura told them with a grin.

"Aww! She's SO cute!" Sachi cried as Sasuke smiled at her.

"I know, but why don't you let Kakashi and the others see her. I want to talk to you for a few minutes alright? Plus, you can go ahead and tell me how your mission went." He told her as Sachi nodded and turned around to follow him out of the room.

 _Alright, I apologize for the fact that this chapter is a little bit short, but I figured that this would be a good way to end it and Sachi will go ahead and tell her story in the next chapter in which I SHOULD post tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A Loving Family

Sachi followed her uncle out into the backyard and that's when suddenly he turned around to face her. "Alright Sachi, let's get to the important stuff first." He began. "Just how exactly did you get your cursemark?" he asked her as she heaved a light sigh.

"I was only six years old when it happened." She began.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." He said but she just sadly shook her head in response.

"No, I'm afraid not." She told him. "I remember it just like it happened yesterday. I was out on the school playground, and then this creepy lady came up to me and asked me whether or not I wanted to go to her house and have some candy." She said.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke quickly realized as Sachi nodded.

"Yes but I wasn't aware of it at the time. All I know is that I was only a child and even though my mother specifically told me time and time again not to talk to strangers that at that moment I forgot everything. So he took me back to his lair and he gave me the cursemark. He told me that if I would stay with him and be his sacrifice for a new body that he wouldn't harm my mother. Unfortunately for me I didn't know that he was lying to me." She said when suddenly she swallowed a lump inside her throat but she couldn't fight back her tears. "He wound up poisoning her and taking over her body instead." She told him.

That's when Sasuke fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his niece in a tight and loving embrace. "Shh,.." he whispered softly while he gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "It isn't your fault honey." He told her.

"But I was supposed to protect my mother but I did absolutely nothing about it!" she cried.

"And that's exactly why it isn't your fault." He told her. "There's no way on earth that you could have possibly known what Lord Orochimaru was like." He said as she sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand while he broke out of the embrace and gazed at her in her eyes. "And I promise you that her death will be avenged." He assured her as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and rubbed her tears away with his thumb. At that moment Sachi threw her arms around his neck and embraced him again before he hoisted her up inside his arms.

"I might not have a mom or dad anymore, but I'm glad that I still have you and Aunt Sakura looking out for me." She told him.

"Of course you do princess." He began as he kissed her cheek. "You don't have to have a mom or dad to still be part of a family since families come in all shapes and sizes,.. even if one of them in that family just happens to have magical powers." He told her with a grin as he kissed her cheek again making her giggle a bit,

"Thanks, but I don't think that Keiko likes me very much." She said.

"That's because you haven't given her that much of a chance. You know Keiko and I didn't like each other at first either. In fact, we downright hated each other. However, once I decided to give her a chance I found out that she actually has a sweet side to her and you know what? I think the two of you have more in common than you even realize." He told her as he carried her back inside. Sakura had sat Ami up on top of the couch and was busy playing a game of peek-a-boo with her and her fuzzy pink blanket.

That's when suddenly Keiko turned around and looked at Sasuke at Sachi. "Hey Sachi, is everything alright?" she asked her as Sasuke sat her back down in front of her. Sachi nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told her.

"So big brother was telling me that you went on some kind of special mission today." Keiko began. "How was it?" she wondered.

"It was great!" Sachi exclaimed excitedly as she started telling Keiko all about Sora Sota and how handsome he was and the fact that he had given her his autograph and Keiko told her how that sounded extremely exciting. Sasuke smiled as he watched the two girls interacting with each other and then as soon as Sakura stood up he took ahold of her hand and led her back into his bedroom.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned while she widened her eyes at him with uncertainty before he pushed her up against the wall. "Sasuke Uchiha what in heaven's name are you doing!?" she exclaimed as he just simply grinned at her.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" he asked her back before closing his eyes and passionately starting to kiss her and make out with her and even sticking his tongue inside her mouth before she quickly pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Sasuke,.." she began inside a whisper while she turned her head and looked around the bedroom making sure that they were really alone. "there are children around here, I really don't think that now is the proper time to be making another one." She told him as he chuckled and gazed into her eyes before poking her forehead.

"I'm not trying to at the moment." He told her. "As much as I love Keiko, Sachi, and Ami, it really doesn't seem like we have enough time to ourselves." He explained. "And I want to share some love with my wife as well." He said as he kissed her neck and then gave it a little nibble afterwards.

"Alright, well,.. isn't that why we're having the whole entire weekend to ourselves?" she wondered.

"Yep, it is. Still, I figured that this would also be a great opportunity while the kids are talking." Sasuke said with a grin as he quickly kissed her lips again when all of a sudden the baby started to cry and he heaved a deep and heavy sigh while running his fingers through his hair. "Well,.. it was fun while it lasted anyway." He told her.

"Sorry Sasuke." She whispered while they gazed into one another's eyes for one more moment before she turned around and walked out into the hallway as Sasuke sighed again while he watched her leave.

 _Lol! I realize that things were getting a bit hot and steamy at the end, but I had a craving for a real Sasusaku moment._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Memories

 _Attention all Sasusaku shippers like myself; you're absolutely going to LOVE this chapter! I guarantee it!_

Even though it wasn't the birthday party that she had been expecting, Keiko enjoyed every minute of her birthday party and really hated to see it end. After everybody had had supper together and Sasuke kissed Ami goodnight he bent down to Keiko and then hoisted her up inside his arms. "Well, did you have a good time?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "And thank you for all of the presents." She told him.

"You're welcome sweetheart, but your sister and I have to go now. However, I do have one more present for you." He told her.

"Oh really? What's that big brother?" she wondered as Sasuke simply just grinned at her.

"Sachi is going to be spending the weekend with you as well. I figured it would be the perfect chance to get to know each other more." He told her.

"Okay big brother, I love you." She told him as he smiled warmly at her and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." He told her before he sat her down and then hugged and kissed Sachi goodbye as well. "You girls have fun now." He said as he slowly stood back up and then turned back around and went back over to the door to grab his coat and shoes. "Come on Cherry." He said.

"Hold on Sasuke, I've got to use the bathroom first." Sakura said before she turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"Cherry?" Kakashi questioned with uncertainty while Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Yeah, it's my uncle's nickname for my aunt since that's what her first name means." Sachi explained as Keiko nodded and pointed over at her.

"Yep, what she said except for me they're my big sister and brother in-law." She said. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and Sakura exited the bathroom and grabbed her shoes.

"Come on Ami, it's time to start getting you ready for bed sweetheart." Her mother said while she smiled down at the baby inside her arms and kissed the top of her head before she carried her down the hallway. Sasuke and Sakura said goodbye to everybody else and then walked out the front door back towards their car.

"Well, that was fun." Sakura began as Sasuke took her hand and afterwards kissed the back of it.

"Yep, but now we have the rest of the weekend to ourselves." He told her. "What do you want to do now? Is there any particular place you want to go?" he asked her.

"Actually there is." She began. "Do you remember where we first officially met?" she asked him.

"Yeah, on the bridge outside of the ninja academy." He told her. "Why do you want to go there?" he wondered as she simply just grinned at him.

"Oh, you'll find out later." She told him as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Alright, whatever you say." He told her as he unlocked the car and then they both climbed inside of it and drove away.

 _…._

"I still can't understand why you wanted to come here." Sasuke began as he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Umm,.. Sasuke,.. what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm checking to see whether or not I got any texts from your mother, and considering I don't,.. I'm _assuming_ that means the girls are alright." He told her.

"Oh don't worry about that Sasuke I'm sure that they'll be fine." Sakura began waving the thought away with her hand. "And I'm sure that Ami is already asleep by now." She said but Sasuke just simply shook his head.

"Ami isn't the one that I'm worried about. It's Keiko and Sachi. I don't want them to stay up all night giggling." He told her.

"Come on Sasuke, you know that Keiko isn't like that." She said.

"Yeah but I know for a fact that Sachi is and I really don't want her to be a bad influence on her." He told her while heaving a light sigh.

"Listen babe you worry too much. My mother is watching the girls and I know that they'll be fine. Right now, it's time to just focus on us." She told him while leaning into kiss his cheek. Sasuke sighed again and gave her a quick peck on the lips before putting away his phone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Cherry." He told her.

"Of course I'm right now let's go!" she cried as she took his hand and dragged him down a path through the woods right past an old Japanese oak tree.

"Sakura wait! Where are you taking me!?" Sasuke cried as Sakura giggled.

"You'll see in a few moments mister impatient!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into the clearing but that's when suddenly she gasped and widened her eyes as she froze while coming to the sudden realization of where she was at.

"Sakura, what is it? Are you alright?" he questioned her anxiously out of concern as Sakura stared at the old familiar wooden bench and suddenly her memories all came back to her. Flashbacks suddenly started going through her mind at the speed of light. When she had first confessed her love for Sasuke and how she pleaded him not to leave and even how he had thanked for it afterwards before knocking her out and her waking up on the bench and discovering that he was gone.

After a few minutes Sasuke realized what had been bothering his wife as he noticed the bench and he took her hands inside of his and turned to face her. "That was a long time ago Sakura." He began inside a whisper. "I'm not like that anymore." He reassured her when all of a sudden tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, I know you aren't Sasuke." She began. "But sometimes I still can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had been able to stop you." She explained as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed deeply inside her eyes while wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"You might have not been able to stop me, but you came awful close." He told her. "Anyways, none of that matters anymore. I finally was able to realize what I didn't realize yet that night. I love you and I promise that I will never leave you or hurt you again. In fact, the only reason that I didn't take you with me on my path to revenge is because you're the last person I ever wanted to see get hurt and I will never forgive myself for being the one that hurt you for as long as I live." He told her as he kissed her lips again. "I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you though." He said. "That is, if you'll let me." He added as she nodded at him.

"Of course I will Sasuke. I love you more today than I did back then and I want our family to continue to grow so you can restore your clan." She told him.

"It'll happen, I promise you that it will." He told her as he kissed her lips for a third time. "We'll make new happy memories together Sakura, and even though they won't replace the bad,.. at least it gives us something more to focus on." He told her. "Which speaking of focusing on stuff, where exactly were you taking me again?" he wondered.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot." She apologized as she stifled a laugh while she took his hand and then continued leading him around the corner to another bridge that was over a small lake. "I figured that it would be really romantic out here underneath the stars and the moonlight." She told him as she led him on top of the bridge and then hunched over the railing and gazed down at the water of a family of geese that was swimming by. "Isn't this place beautiful?" she questioned him with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah,.. beautiful." He replied with a grin although he was looking directly at her when he had said it. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again. She stood back up and turned around to face him. "Would it be legal if I proposed to you again?" he asked her as she simply just grinned back at him.

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

"Well in that case,.. I love you Sakura Uchiha. Will you spend the rest of your life married to me?" he questioned.

"Hn." She began as she smiled at him. "You don't have to ask me twice." She responded before they both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing passionately underneath the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Hide and Go Seek

 _Sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't feeling so well. Anyways this chapter has a smidge bit of maturity humor inside of it just to let you know. I'm still keeping it PG though._

The next morning Sasuke woke up to Sakura sound asleep inside his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. A few moments later she slowly woke up and began to yawn and stretched. She suddenly realized that she didn't remember very much about what had happened the previous night except for Sasuke carrying her into bed with him.

"Good morning sleepy head." He whispered softly before planting a quick and tender kiss on her lips. "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Pretty good." She replied when all of a sudden Sasuke's cellphone rang.

"I'm guessing that's either Keiko or Sachi." He began. "I just hope that they don't want to video chat." He finished while grabbing his cellphone off the nightstand and answering it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey big brother." Keiko replied as Sasuke grinned before he turned his head over to look at Sakura and placed his hand over the mouthpiece.

"It's Keiko." He told her before he quickly uncovered it. "Hey sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" he asked her with a big old sleepy yawn.

"Not so well actually. Ami kept me and Sachi awake most of the night and Mom kept having to get up and feed her a bottle and change her diaper. Not to mention the fact that I think she really missed you and Sakura." She told him before letting out a yawn herself.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Sasuke said.

"Don't be, she's only a baby, I'm not mad at her or anything." Keiko began. "Neither is Sachi and she's right here next to me do you want to speak to her?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and put her on." He told her.

"Okay, here she is." Keiko said before she handed Sachi the phone.

"Hey Uncle Sasuke." Sachi began sleepily.

"Hey kiddo, Keiko tells me that the two of you didn't get much sleep last night." He said.

"No, but that's alright. We did get a little bit." Sachi responded. "So,.. what did you and Aunt Sakura do last night?" she wondered as Sasuke blushed beet red.

"Umm,.. nothing." He lied as Sachi giggled.

"Never mind, I think I know where this is going. No need to say anymore." She told him as he continued to blush and glanced up at Sakura.

"Well,.. we _did_ go for a walk down to the lake." Sasuke told her. "So if Keiko asks that's what you'll tell her okay?" he questioned anxiously while feeling himself starting to sweat.

"Okay, but she isn't that much younger than me. I think she's old enough that she knows about the birds and the bees by now." She told him as Keiko giggled. "Yep, she certainly does. Anyways, sorry Uncle Sasuke but we have to go now and finish eating our breakfast now." She said.

"Alright sweetheart, you both take care and I'll talk to you later. I love you both very much." He told her.

"We love you too Uncle Sasuke and so does Ami. I'd have you talk to her but Keiko's mother is busy changing her diaper at the moment." She explained.

"That's alright honey, I'll call you guys tonight before bed." He said before he told them goodbye and hung up.

Later on that day Keiko and Sachi decided to go outside and play in the woods. That's when suddenly they ran into another young boy with long brown hair and brighter blue eyes than Sachi's. Sachi's eyes lit up when she saw him and all of a sudden she saw hearts beginning to form over her eyes. The boy grinned back at Sachi.

"Well hello there, I don't believe we met before." He began in a low deep voice. "Although from the Uchiha fan on the back of your leather jacket, I'm guessing that you're an Uchiha." He said as Sachi nodded and her eyes returned to normal.

"Yes, I'm Sachi Uchiha and this is my new friend Keiko Haruno." She explained.

"Well my name's Kizashi Suzuki and I must say that you're a beautiful girl Sachi." He told her but Keiko just simply rolled her eyes while Sachi swooned over him.

"Oh brother." She muttered underneath her breath as Kizashi chuckled.

"Let me guess, you're still in the stage where you think boys have cooties." He said.

"No, I'm not five years old." She began. "I just don't like them." She said before all of a sudden another young boy's voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey Kizashi who are you talking to?" he questioned while walking over to them. The boy grinned as his and Keiko's eyes met. He also had brown hair but unlike Kizashi's his was short and his eyes were a much lighter blue. "Oh, hey toots I remember you." He began.

"You know these girls?" Kizashi questioned him.

"Only that one." Kohohamaru began as he pointed at Keiko and then shook his head. "I've never seen the other one before." He told him. "So toots, what are you doing out here all alone? Where is Sasuke and Sakura, I've never seen you without them before." He pointed out as he placed her hands on her hips and then narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"First of all my name is Keiko not toots." She began. "And second of all they're not always with me, they're spending some time to themselves this weekend." She told him.

"Oh,.. I see." He began with a knowing grin. "Well in that case you better start buying all of the baby gear." He told her.

"They already have one. It's a girl and her name is Ami." She told him.

"Wow,.. I've heard of miracle pregnancies before but this one just takes the cake,.. I mean they just got married a few months ago." He said.

"No you idiot!" Keiko hollered as her eyes suddenly turned white while she levitated a rock off of the ground and hit him in the head with it. "Ami is their foster child." She told him.

"Ouch! Hey! Why did you do that for!?" he cried while rubbing his head as Kizashi just widened his eyes in complete and utter shock.

"How did she do that!?" he exclaimed while pointing over at her.

"It's called bending chakra, I've been able to do it since I was four years old." She told him. "And now I'm teaching my best friend how to do it." She explained.

"Oh,.. cool." He replied with a grin. "Anyways, do you guys want to play a game or something?" he wondered.

"Sure, I think that sounds like a great idea." Konohamaru began. "What do you girls think?" he inquired as Keiko and Sachi turned over to look at each other and simply just shrugged.

"Alright, what game do you want to play?" Keiko wondered.

"How about hide and go seek?" Kizashi suggested.

"Alright, but you do realize that I can use my sharingan to find out where you people are hiding." Sachi said with a grin.

"Not if you keep your eyes shut!" Keiko snapped at her.

"Okay, okay, everybody just calm down." Konohamaru began. "So who wants to hide their eyes and count first?" he questioned.

"I will." Kizashi volunteered before he turned around, covered his eyes, and began to count.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Back In Time

"Sixteen,.. seventeen,.. eighteen,.. nineteen,.. twenty!" Kizashi exclaimed before quickly uncovering his hands from his eyes and then opening them. "Ready or not here I come!" he cried before he turned around and started walking through the woods. "Konohamaru,.. Keiko,.. Sachi,.. where are you?" he questioned before he began looking around for them.

All of a sudden he pulled back the leaves in one of the bushes and found Konohamaru. "Damn it Kizashi! How did you find me so fast!?" he cried as Kizashi laughed.

"Because we've known each other since we were still in diapers and I know where your favorite hiding places are." He told him.

"That's not fair!" he snapped while folding his arms with a scowl. "That means unless you find both of them, one way or another I'm going to be beaten by a girl!" he cried.

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it." Kizashi began with a grin. "Especially if you're beaten by Keiko." He pointed out as Konohamaru blushed.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"You're such a terrible liar you know that? Tell you what? I'll go look for Sachi and you go look for Keiko." Kizashi told him.

"Well,.. alright." Konohamaru began. "But only because you suggested it first, not because I have a crush on her or anything." He lied while his cheeks started growing even redder and Kizashi laughed.

"Whatever you say boss." He said while saluting him and laughing again.

"Hey! You're just mocking me because that's what I used to call Naruto when I was a little kid!" Konohamaru snapped while pointing an angry finger at him.

"Exactly, now come on. Let's go find the girls otherwise their parents are going to be very upset with us." Kizashi said as Konohamaru nodded both boys being totally unaware that Sachi didn't have any.

Meanwhile Keiko had found a very good hiding place. She had been sitting up on top of an old Japanese oak tree branch and Sachi had been squatting down behind the trunk. "Hey Keiko, have you spotted the boys yet by any chance?" she whispered to her but Keiko just simply shook her head.

"No, not yet." She replied when all of a sudden she heard a crack and before she realized that the branch from underneath her was breaking, it was already too late. The branch snapped in half and Keiko fell out of the tree and landed down on top of her bottom hard.

"Keiko!" Sachi cried while she quickly stood up and sped towards her friend. "Are you alright, do you need me to call somebody like your mother, or Uncle Sasuke or Aunt Sakura?" she questioned her but Keiko didn't respond since she had fallen unconscious.

 _….._

As Keiko slowly began to wake up, she felt a presence standing over her. "Hey,.. hey are you alright sis?" a familiar voice asked her. As she opened her eyes she saw Naruto but he looked much younger than he usually was. In fact, he looked like hers and Sachi's age. Before she knew it Naruto was slowly helping her back up onto her feet.

"Ouch!" she cried while placing a hand to her forehead. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"Don't worry sis, you're safe in the hidden leaf village." He told her and before she could ask him who he was he opened his mouth again and waved his hand over to two of his friends. One was a boy with long dark hair and the other one had long pink hair like Keiko's.

"I have a funny feeling about this." She began and sure enough her suspicions had been correct.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura! Come over here!" he cried before both of them turned around and started walking over to them.

"Umm,.. excuse me,. what did you say that your name was again?" Keiko questioned Naruto even though she was already pretty sure that she knew the answer.

Naruto grinned proudly and giggled mischievously before he extended his fist in the air towards her. "Naruto Uzumaki,.. the next hokage,.. believe it!" he exclaimed excitedly while Sakura just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh brother, here we go again." She said.

"I see,.. and what year is this?" Keiko inquired.

"Umm,.. 2002." Sakura replied questioningly wondering why she even had to ask her that.

"I knew it!" Keiko exclaimed! "If it's 2002 I haven't even been born yet!" she cried while placing her hands to her cheeks. "I went back in time!" she hollered with a gasp of astonishment and pure and utter disbelief and bewilderment.

 _I realize that this chapter is pretty short (shorter than I thought) but I thought that this would be a perfect place to end it._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Double Trouble

"Umm,.. excuse me,.. did this little girl just say that she went back in time?" Sakura questioned while pointing over at Keiko.

"Yes I did and I'm _not_ little! I'm eleven years old for you information!" she snapped while placing her hands upon her hips and pointing a finger at her.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Sakura muttered underneath her breath with a roll of her eyes. "Who exactly are you and why do you look a lot like me?" she wondered.

"I'm Keiko Haruno, and although I understand that you might not believe me I'm going to tell you anyway." She began. "I'm your little sister. And Sasuke becomes like a big brother to me once you start dating him." She explained as Sakura suddenly gasped.

"I do!?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, you even got married to him and I have the pictures to prove it." Keiko told her when suddenly it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't believe this." He mumbled before Keiko took out her cellphone and showed him the picture of when he proposed to Sakura.

"I took that picture at Sakura's surprise birthday party." She told him before she showed him a picture of Ami. "And this is your foster daughter Ami." She explained.

"Wow, this is some pretty freaky shit right here." Naruto said before Sakura slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! Damn it! Watch it Sakura!" he hollered.

"No,.. _you_ watch it!" Sakura cried. "You shouldn't cuss in front of my little sister like that you are setting a bad example for her!" she snapped.

"Well it's not like it isn't anything I haven't heard before." Keiko began. "Big brother,.. oops,.. sorry,.. I'm so used to calling you that now. I mean Sasuke cusses all of the time. Mostly when he's out on the road." She finished as Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I can drive a car?" he questioned with uncertainty as Keiko nodded.

"Yep, and I have one more thing to prove that I'm telling the truth." She began as she slipped the locket off around her neck. "You gave this to me and there's a picture of you me and Sakura inside of it." She told him as she showed him the picture and that's when suddenly her eyes changed to a darker colored blue and she hung her head sadly. "You gave this to me right before you told me that you would have to be going away for a while." She told him while slipping her locket back over her neck and before Sakura could ask her why that's when Naruto spoke up.

"You know, if this chick is for real we could make a lot of money off of her." He said while pointing a finger at her when suddenly Keiko's eyes turned into a devilish red and she levitated a rock off of the ground and hit him in the head with it. "Ouch! Hey!" he hollered before he started rubbing it.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you." She began. "I can bend chakra. You don't want to mess with me when I get mad." She told him.

"Yep, she's your sister alright." Sasuke said while heaving a light sigh.

"Okay, okay fine. I won't try to make money off of you then." Naruto began. "At least I still have plan B." he finished with a proud grin as it was now Sakura's turn to sigh.

"Do I even want to know?" she questioned.

"Probably not, but I have a feeling that he's probably going to tell you anyway." Sasuke told her when all of a sudden from out of nowhere Naruto pulled a wooden stick from around his back.

"How long have you had that?" Sakura asked him while pointing at it. "Furthermore, what exactly is that?" she wondered.

"It's my butt scratcher." Naruto began before he scratched his behind and then let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm planning on selling these for 9.95 and if the customers act right away they'll get this bonus free nose picker." He said as he pulled out a plastic finger from one of his pockets.

"You really are an idiot do you know that?" Sasuke questioned him as Sakura made a face.

"And absolutely one hundred percent disgusting." She told him.

"What?! Sasuke could really use one of these babies since he picks his nose all of the time anyway and still doesn't do a very good job." Naruto pointed out as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"Naruto, here's a little bit of some helpful advice for you." He began. "Shut the hell up,.. or I will kill you." He told him as Keiko giggled.

"You sound like a childhood friend of mine." She said. "Anyway, it was nice meeting all of you _again_ , but I really have to get back home. My friends and family will be really worried about me." she told them. "The only problem is that I don't know how to teleport through time yet,.." she began when suddenly she got an idea and took out her cellphone. "but I _do_ know somebody that can." She said before she started dialing Sasuke's phone number.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey big brother, sorry to be bothering you but I seem to be having a bit of a problem. I'm stuck in the past. Can you come and get me?" she asked him as the younger Sasuke suddenly gasped while hearing his older voice coming out through the speakers.

"How can you be stuck in the past?" the older Sasuke wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it must have happened when I fell out of that tree." She told him.

"So,.. let me get this straight,.." he began. "You fell out of a tree, and ended up in the past." He said with disbelief.

"Yep, and I can prove it too." Keiko told him before she put him on speaker.

"Hello? Keiko?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"What's going on?" both Sasukes wondered at exactly the same time. "Whoa, this is freaking crazy!" they exclaimed together as Keiko giggled.

"You're both saying exactly the same thing at exactly the same time." She said.

"No duh, we're not deaf." Naruto said when suddenly Keiko's eyes turned white and she made another rock hit him in the head. "Would you cut that out!?" he hollered while he placed his hand to his head again and started rubbing it once more.

"If you shut up I will." Keiko told him as the younger Sasuke grinned.

"Aw man, I wish you could stay. I'm actually starting to like you." He told her.

"Sorry but I can't." she began. "My big brother is coming to get me any moment now." She told him before all of a sudden the older Sasuke teleported there with them. "Did I call that or what?" she questioned as both Sasukes stared wide eyed at each other.

"Yep, you really weren't kidding. You really got stuck in the past somehow." The older Sasuke said. "Man, I can't believe it but all of the other boys in the hidden leaf village were right. My hairstyle really _did_ look like a duck's butt." He said while shaking his head in disbelief before he grabbed ahold of Keiko's hand and then teleported them out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Missing In Action

As soon as Sasuke teleported them back to the future he started walking Keiko home. "Umm,.. Keiko,.. there's something that I have to tell you about." He began.

"Really, what's that big brother?" she asked him before he quickly stopped and heaved a heavy sad sigh while hanging his head soulfully.

"Sweetheart, please believe me when I tell you this that this isn't easy at all for me to say to you,.. but the time has finally come for me to go." He told her. "I have my first Anbu Black Op mission coming up and I'm leaving in a few days." He said when all of a sudden her eyes instantly changed back to dark blue.

"Oh." She simply just stated while forcing herself to hold back her tears. "Does Sakura and Sachi know?" she wondered.

"No, not yet, you're the first to know about it so far." He began. "I just don't know if I have the heart to tell Sakura after I promised her that I would never leave her again."

"You have to leave, it's part of your mission." Keiko said while feeling the lump in her throat starting to grow and before she knew it tears were rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke squatted down in front of her.

"Please child, don't cry." He began while placing a tender hand to her cheek and brushing away her tears with his thumb before all of a sudden she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"I can't help it! I love you and I'm going to miss you SO much and so will the rest of your family!" she sobbed.

"I know and believe me I am going to miss you all too and I love you all very much." He told her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "But remember what I told you when I gave you your locket?" he questioned before she broke out of his arms and nodded her head while starting to brush away her own tears.

"That you gave it to me because you wanted to remind me that no matter where you were that I always had your heart." She told him.

"Exactly." Sasuke began. "So I need you to be a big girl and to help watch over Ami for me. She's only a baby after all and your mother will need your help to take care of her. Can you promise me that?" he asked her as she nodded and sniffed before wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"I promise big brother." She responded.

"And I also need you and Sachi to watch out for each other." He began. "Speaking of which where is Sachi?" he asked her.

"I don't know,…" she began when suddenly she started to realize something. "Oh my goodness! She's probably worried sick about me by now! And Mom and Konohamaru and Kizashi probably are too!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright honey, I'll just text Sachi and let her know that you're here with me and that I want to talk to her." Sasuke told her while he took out his cellphone.

"Okay big brother, I'm going to go home and let my mom know that I'm alright." She told him before she turned around and started running back home to her house while Sasuke started texting his niece.

Meanwhile Sachi had been going on a walk in the woods with Kizashi still desperately searching for Keiko. That was until all of a sudden Sachi had received his text and she breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand upon her chest. "Thank God, Uncle Sasuke found her." She told him.

"Sasuke's your uncle? I thought that he was your father." Kizashi said questioningly.

"No, I live with my aunt and uncle. My father died before I was born and my mother was murdered by Orochimaru." She explained.

"Well,.. at least you know who your father was." Kizashi began. "My mother died when I was only three years old so I've been spending most of my life living with my grandparents and they don't have a clue who he was either." He explained. "Anyways, enough about me," he began. "you better get back home so your aunt and uncle don't start worrying about you." He told her as she nodded slightly at him.

"Alright, see you later Kizashi." She told him before she waved at him and then turned around and ran away.

 _….._

"No! What do you mean that you're leaving!?" Sachi hollered angrily once Sasuke had taken her back home with him before all of a sudden Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't have a choice Sachi, I'm an Anbu Black Op now." He told her.

"It isn't fair!" Sachi cried before she turned around and raced outside but Sasuke was able to teleport in front of her and stop her. "First Dad, then Mom, do you really think that I'm going to allow myself to lose you as well?" she questioned while breathing heavily. "What is Aunt Sakura going to think? I thought that you told her that you wouldn't leave her again. And what about Ami?" she wondered as Sasuke sighed again.

"Ami will be fine, she has plenty of people around her that loves her and will take care of her and you do too. And don't worry I will talk to your aunt as soon as I can find her." He said. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could possibly find her do you?" she wondered before all of a sudden Sachi received another text and as soon as she glanced down at it she quickly hid it behind her back away from him. "Sachi, who did you just get a text from?" her uncle questioned her before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Keiko." She replied as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was it about Sakura by any chance?" he wondered as she closed her eyes and hung her head soulfully.

"Yes Uncle Sasuke." She told him.

"Well then where is she?" he asked her as she took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked back up at him.

"Apparently Keiko texted her what you were planning to do and now she's trying to take your place on the mission so you won't have to go." She explained as Sasuke suddenly felt his heart starting to pound frantically up against his chest.

"Stay here with Ami, I have to go after her!" he exclaimed before he turned around and then raced out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Long Goodbye

Sasuke continued running as fast as his legs could carry him. Sakura's life had been in danger once before because of him and he was bound to make sure that it would never happen again. That's when all of a sudden he took out his cellphone and called Naruto and then Kakashi to let them know what was going on.

They met him just before the gates to the hidden leaf village. "You know, I never thought that our team would be trying to stop another member from leaving the village." Naruto began.

"I know, but this time it isn't because they're about to turn rogue,.. Sakura is only doing this because she loves me." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah well obviously she isn't thinking too clearly." Kakashi began. "She's got her niece and foster child that she still isn't thinking about." He finished.

"The girls are fine, they're back at the house. And Keiko's back at home with her mother. Right now my main concern is finding my wife. She is definitely not a weak person, but she still doesn't have the same training that we have." Sasuke told him.

"Come on then, let's go find her." Naruto began before all three of them started racing out of the exit gates. "So what is your mission exactly supposed to be about anyway?" he wondered as Sasuke sighed.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I knew for sure, but I think that Orochimaru is planning another attack on the hidden leaf village." He said.

"Really?" Naruto questioned while widening his eyes in complete and utter shock and bewilderment. "Well why do you say that?" he wondered.

"Because a few of the Akatsuki members showed up here a few days ago and they've been writing threatening letters if we didn't hand over you, Keiko, and Sachi to him." Sasuke explained.

"Damn it! That cold and heartless evil bastard just doesn't give up! If he wants me so badly why doesn't he just come after me and leave the girls alone?" Naruto questioned. "I mean they're only children." He added.

"Because Orochimaru doesn't give a shit that they're only children and that's why we have to go after him." Sasuke began. "But don't you dare say anything about it to Sakura or the girls. They're already upset and worried enough as it is." He told him.

"Don't worry Sasuke I won't." Naruto began. "I just hope that we find Sakura before Orochimaru or one of the Akatsuki members does." He finished.

"I know,.. me too." Sasuke responded.

Meanwhile Sachi had been sitting on top of her bed and heaving a light sigh she looked down at a picture of her mother holding her at the hospital right after she was born and had nothing but a bit of red fuzz on top of her head. As she looked at her mother she realized not only was she a splitting image of her, but after looking at the pictures of her, she looked an awful lot like Kushina Uzumaki. She sighed again and then sat the picture down on top of her nightstand before she laid back down on top of her bed and turned on some old home movies.

She smiled as she saw herself at six months old (which was the exact age of Ami now) sitting in the bathtub and splashing in the water while squealing excitedly and then sucking on the tail of her yellow rubber ducky. As her mother started singing to her the rubber ducky song she suddenly became aware of how much she had missed her mother's voice. The video on the television set had skipped to when her mother was trying to spoon feed her some squash for the first time and she kept pushing the spoon away from her mouth, and afterwards she saw herself learning to crawl and to walk and before she knew it she saw herself at a year old.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she saw her mother pushing her in the swing and teaching her how to ride a tricycle when she was two years old. At that moment she started to think about that song she had once heard back when she was really little about wanting a mother to read her stories and to sing her lullabies. She loved her aunt and uncle, but it just wasn't the same thing as having her mother with her.

 _…._

"We should be running into Sakura at any moment now. She couldn't have gotten that far already." Kakashi said and as usual he was correct. For that's when suddenly Sasuke saw a faint vision of pink hair from up ahead and he started running faster before eventually catching up to her and running in front of her to stop her.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing!?" he hollered while quickly grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "Are you trying to get yourself killed Sakura!?"he cried before all of a sudden she burst into tears and he tightly embraced her. "Shh,.." he began while gently rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "I'm not mad at you, I was just worried about you that's all." He told her but she quickly shook her head and broke out of his arms while turning her back towards him.

"It isn't that, I just don't understand why you're leaving us again!" she sobbed.

"Because I love you and the rest of my family and I'm trying to protect them." He told her. "Listen Sakura, it's Orochimaru. He still hasn't given up on trying to get his revenge on us." He explained. "And I have the proper training to take care of him once and for all. But you have to stay here." He told her. "You've got to remember,.. it isn't just Sachi and Ami that you've got to be concerned about now." He said as she heaved a light sigh.

"I know Sasuke." She began with a sniff while brushing away her tears. "And I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just didn't want to see you leaving the village again." She told him as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I promise you with everything that I am that I'll come back." He told her before he started kissing her passionately and a few moments later they broke apart.

"I love you Sasuke." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her before he kissed her again and then started making out with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: A New Father

The next few days went by rather quickly. On Sasuke's last night in the hidden leaf village he and Naruto went out on a double date. Sasuke brought his wife Sakura and Naruto brought his recent girlfriend Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened in complete and utter shock and bewilderment when he realized how much Sakura was eating and he had brought this to Sasuke's attention after supper.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a grin. "Maybe she was just extremely hungry." He said but that's when suddenly Naruto placed his hands upon his hips and simply just stared at him.

"Yeah right. Since when have you known Sakura to be a pig?" he questioned him.

"Or maybe it was because she was eating for two." He admitted with a rather sly grin.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing a finger at him. "I knew it!" he cried.

"Alright, alright just keep your voice down!" Sasuke snapped inside a whisper. "The girls will be out here any minute now and it's supposed to be a surprise. So you better not tell them or anybody else,.. especially Keiko and Sachi that I told you got it?" he questioned him warningly.

"Okay, okay don't worry about it I won't say a thing alright?" Naruto questioned him back before all of a sudden Sakura and Hinata walked outside together.

"I'm sorry that we took so long but the line for the women's restroom took forever." Sakura said.

"Gee Sakura, didn't you know well enough to go to the bathroom before you left the house?" Naruto questioned when all of a sudden Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! Hey!" he cried while Hinata simply just looked confused.

"Yeah,.. but I had to go again. I drank a lot of lemonade during supper." She explained.

"Ah shit now I have to go!" Naruto cried.

"Sorry Hinata, I'll be right back." He told her before he turned around and hurried back inside the restaurant while Sasuke just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. That's when suddenly his cellphone rang and he realized that it was Sachi calling him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Uncle Sasuke it's me, I was just wondering when you were coming back because I'm having a really hard time trying to get the baby to sleep. I think she's running a fever too." She explained.

"Well,.. we'll be back shortly but why don't you try getting ahold of Kakashi? He might be able to help you." He suggested.

"I can't." she began. "I don't know his number." She told him.

"Well I can go ahead and give it to you. Then I want you to give him a call. He's the closest person to the house other than Naruto." He said.

"Alright then I will." She told him before he gave her the number.

"Okay. I love you and I'll see you when I get back." He told her before he said goodbye to her and then hung up afterwards.

Meanwhile Sachi was doing her best to keep Ami calm while she called Kakashi by sticking a pacifier in her mouth and turning on her music box that played "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." A few moments later Kakashi answered the phone. Sachi explained to him the situation and then he told her that he would be right over. Sure enough a few minutes later the doorbell rang and Sachi quickly ran to answer it.

"Thank you for coming Sensei." She told him.

"You're welcome Sachi, but I feel like I must warn you that I'm not very good with babies." He admitted. "There's a reason that I never had any children of my own. I just can't deal with changing diapers and all of the crying and responsibility." He told her.

"I know, but all you need to do now is check Ami's temperature because I think that she's sick." She said as Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh.

"You are aware of where the thermometer goes at her age aren't you?" he questioned her.

"Exactly and that's why I really need your help because I don't want to hurt her." She told him.

"Fine." He began. "Your aunt and uncle better be back soon though because I'm not staying on baby duty for long." He told her. "Where do they keep the thermometer?" he asked her.

"In the top bathroom drawer." She told him before he heaved another deep and heavy sigh, turned around, and walked into the bathroom.

"It's alright Ami, Kakashi-Sensei will take care of everything I promise." Sachi reassured her as she quickly hurried back into the nursery and then quickly plugged her nose as Ami spat out her pacifier and started crying again. "Oh no, what have we been feeding you girl?" she questioned before she slid her arms underneath her and then lifted her up onto the changing table.

 _….._

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and then he and Sakura stepped out of the car and Sasuke unlocked the front door before going inside afterwards. "Sachi, are you still awake?" he wondered before quietly shutting the door behind him. That's when suddenly Kakashi went to the door to greet him.

"She just literally fell asleep." He whispered softly.

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and stick my head in a few moments. How's Ami?" he questioned.

"She's asleep too. I just got off the phone with the doctor a little while ago and it looks like that it's just a case of the common stomach flu." Kakashi replied as Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, thank God." He began. "Thanks for coming over here and helping me out. And it's a really good thing that you're so good with kids because you'll never believe who we ran into tonight." He said with a sly grin.

"Really who?" Kakashi questioned him suddenly finding himself filled with curiosity.

"The sister of somebody who you used to date. She wanted to know how her nephew was doing." He said.

"But I don't have any children so how could she possibly have a nephew?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well apparently her sister had him without your knowledge after you two broke up." Sasuke explained.

"Really!? I've only dated one person and she died a long time ago!" Kakashi cried while feeling his heart starting to pound frantically against his chest. "Did she tell you his name by any chance?" he asked him but Sasuke just simply shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, but there can't be too many suspects. He's around Sachi's age and he lives with his grandparents. She'll probably know who he is. I'll go ahead and ask her about it tomorrow." He told him.

"Wait Sasuke, I'm not sure if I can do this. I mean,.. I don't think that I'm ready to be a father yet or that I'll ever be." He confessed before Sasuke placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder.

"Sure you are. You'll be a great father. You know, I didn't think that I was ready to take care of Sachi at first and I was really shocked when I first found out about her,.. but it didn't take me long before I wound up falling in love with her. She's a really bright kid and a real powerful ninja. I see myself along with Itachi inside of her personality." He explained. "Once you get to know your son, I'm sure that you'll feel exactly the same way I do." He told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Father and Son

Sasuke slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside of Sachi's bedroom. Sure enough she was fast asleep inside her bed. He smiled warmly and lovingly at her as he bent down and tucked her in before planting a kiss on her forehead and tucking her in. Afterwards he went to go check on Ami. Sakura was already in the nursery looking down on her. "How is she?" he whispered.

"She's fine." She began. "Kakashi and Sachi really did a good job with her." She told him. "I can't help but wondering who's going to wind up adopting her. Do you think we should?" she questioned him quietly while glancing up at him but Sasuke just simply shook his head at her.

"No. We already have a baby on the way and it's very hard to take care of one enough as it is. I know that Keiko and Sachi won't be very happy to hear that but once you get further enough along in your pregnancy we have to find a permanent home for Ami. Hopefully we will still have a chance to be in her life though." He told her. "Come on, both of the girls are already asleep and we should start getting ready for bed too." He said before he planted a kiss on her cheek and then walked out of the room as Sakura watched him and then followed him a few moments afterwards.

The next morning Sasuke made French toast for breakfast which was one of Sachi's favorite foods to eat while Sakura attempted to feed Ami some oatmeal and finally after about the sixth or seventh try she accepted it. "That's it Ami, very good girl!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Mommy's so very proud of you!" she cried while Ami cooed, giggled, and clapped her hands together.

"I'm surprised that Sachi isn't up yet. I know it's Saturday but she has the nose of a bloodhound." Sasuke said.

"Well, she was up kind of late last night." Sakura pointed out.

"I just hope that she won't be too angry with me for leaving and then on top of that finding out that we can't keep Ami." He said while heaving a sigh.

"I'm sure that she'll understand once we tell her the reason why and reassure her that Ami will be going to a good home." She told him and all of a sudden as if on cue Sachi's bedroom door opened and she went into the bathroom. Sakura gave Ami another spoonful of oatmeal and then wiped her mouth with her bib. "Sweetheart, why does it always seem like more food is getting on you instead of in you?" she wondered to herself aloud.

A few moments later the toilet flushed and a few moments after that Sachi turned off the light and then walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke just simply grinned at her. "Ah, there's miss sleeping beauty." He began. "So how did you sleep last night?" he asked her as she rubbed and then yawned and stretched afterwards.

"Alright,.. you?" she questioned him still a bit groggily.

"Yeah. And checkout what I just made for my most favorite niece in the whole world." He told her.

"I'm your only niece in the whole world." She pointed out.

"True,.. but even if I had other nieces you would still be my favorite." He told her while continuing to grin at her. "Anyways, I made your favorite,.. French toast." He said.

"Gee,.. thanks Uncle Sasuke." She told him while she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Thanks? That's it? I thought that you would be a bit happier than that." He said.

"How can I be when I know that you're leaving for your mission today?" she wondered.

"Well, you still have Aunt Sakura, Ami, and Keiko here with you. And all of your other little friends." He pointed out.

"Yeah Sachi, speaking of the rest of your little friends there's something that your uncle and I were wondering." Sakura began. "You wouldn't happen to know a boy around here that lives with his grandparents would you?" she questioned her.

"Yeah, Kizashi. He's a couple of years younger than me why?" she wondered while she finished serving herself and then sat down at the table.

"And he doesn't have any idea who his father is?" Sasuke questioned while he grabbed his meal and then went to sit down with everybody else.

"No." Sachi replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, he does now. It's Kakashi." Sasuke told her before all of a sudden she started choking on her French toast.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her before she quickly took a sip of her orange juice and hit her chest and swallowed.

"Kizashi is Kakashi's son?" she inquired with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief. "Does he know yet?" she wondered.

"Probably not. Kakashi-Sensei doesn't even know his name right now so I'm guessing that his child doesn't know yet either." Sakura told her.

"Boy even if the boy was born ten years ago, Kakashi still wasn't exactly a spring chicken when he was born." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Sasuke, this isn't any time at all to make jokes. You have to remember that Kakashi-Sensei is an Anbu Black Op too, and I think we should tell him about Kizashi so they at least have time to say hello and goodbye to one another before he has to leave." Sakura told him.

"Boy, that's probably going to be extremely hard for Kizashi to handle." Sachi began. "He hasn't known his father for his whole entire life and now that he's finally getting the chance to meet him he won't be able to stay with him." She said while heaving a sad sigh.

"I know but once our mission is over, they'll have more of a chance to get to know each other." Sasuke began. "Since Kizashi already lives with his grandparents right now he might still stay where he is but at least he'll finally have his father in his life." He said while Sakura started texting Kakashi as they all finished eating their breakfast together.

 _…._

Sakura, Sachi, Naruto, Keiko, and Ami all gathered around the exit gates to say goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke squatted down and held his arms out wide before giving Keiko a tight embrace. "I'm really going to miss you big brother." She began. "You better come back home to us safe and sound." She told him.

"Don't worry darling I will." He told her before he planted a kiss on her cheek and then glanced over at Sachi.

"Is Kizashi on his way? We have to leave really soon." He told her.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now." She began when all of a sudden Kakashi felt butterflies inside his stomach since he knew that today was the day that he would be meeting his son for the very first time. Sure enough, a few minutes later Kizashi arrived with his grandparents. Kakashi glanced down at the child that was now standing in front of him and sighed.

"He doesn't look a thing like me." he began. "But he looks exactly like his mother. It looks like you and Sachi have an awful lot in common." He told him with a warm and affectionate smile as Kizashi just simply looked up at him. He really didn't know what he should do at that point, but before he knew it he was racing straight towards him. Kakashi bent over and hoisted his son up inside his arms and embraced him tightly and they both suddenly burst into tears.

Sachi smiled as she watched them and deep inside her heart she really wished that was her, but she knew that both of her parents were dead she would never have a chance of seeing either one of them again. So with that she slowly turned around and started walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Retrieval Squad

A few minutes later Kakashi finally realized that Sachi had disappeared and he turned over to face Sasuke. "Say, where did your niece go?" he wondered as Sasuke quickly turned and then glanced over at Sakura.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that she's alright." Sakura reassured them both with a grin and a wave of her hand. "She probably just went home."

"Well, we better get going anyway." Kakashi began before setting his son back down on the ground beside him. "It's good to know that Ami's feeling alright again though." He said.

"Well it was finally nice meeting you Dad and don't worry, I'll go find Sachi." He assured them before he turned around and ran away.

"Me too." Keiko agreed with a slight nod as she looked at Sasuke. "See you later big brother." She told him before she turned around and ran after him. "Wait up Kizashi!" she cried.

Meanwhile Sachi had been sitting down on top of the docks reflecting about things which was exactly the same place her uncle used to sit when thinking about how his father had paid more attention to his older brother than him. This was completely different though. It seemed to her like everybody she knew had at least one parent. Even though Kizashi was now currently living with his grandparents, he at least had a father.

Keiko had her mother, Konohamaru and Ami had both of their parents, (or foster parents) and Saki had her father as well. She heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh before she picked a pebble up off of the ground and tossed it into the ocean. When she looked down at her reflection Keiko and Kizashi were now standing on either side of her.

"Hey Sachi, what are you doing down here all by yourself?" Kizashi wondered. "Your aunt and uncle are very worried about you." He told her.

"I'm sorry it's just that it isn't fair that everybody has parents except for me." she said.

"So what?" Kizashi questioned her with a shrug. "You have an aunt and uncle and two cousins that love you very much. Besides, I hardly even know my old man I literally just met him a few minutes ago. Although he does seem kind of cool I have to admit." He told her with a grin. "I guess I finally found out where I get my awesome personality from." He boasted proudly but Keiko just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Give me a break! Kakashi-Sensei isn't awesome! He's always late and I really don't like him that much." She told him.

"Hey! Don't talk about my father that way!" Kizashi snapped at her.

"Sorry but it's true." She began. "And to be quite honest with you I don't think that he likes me very much either." She finished.

"I'm sure that isn't true and please put yourself in Kizashi's shoes and think about how he feels. Even if he doesn't really know his father he still loves him and it probably hurts him when you start saying bad stuff about him. I mean how would you feel if somebody started saying bad things about your mother, niece, or Uncle Sasuke or Aunt Sakura?" Sachi questioned her.

"I wouldn't like it I can admit that." Keiko began. "I'm sorry Kizashi." She apologized.

"That's alright." He replied.

"So anyways, now that we're all together I have a plan." Sachi began.

"What do you mean?" Keiko wondered.

"Well I don't like the fact that Uncle Sasuke is leaving, and I _really_ don't like the fact that he's leaving without me." she said.

"But why would he take you with him? He's an Anbu Black Op and you're just a little girl." Kizashi pointed out.

"Little?" Sachi questioned him back. "Little!? I have you know that I taught myself how to do Chidori when I was only seven years old!" she snapped while she placed her hands on top of her hips and pointed a finger at him.

"And I taught myself how to bend chakra when I was only four years old." Keiko added. "So I could certainly go on their mission too and to tell you the truth I'm just as upset as Sachi is." She said.

"No offense or anything Keiko but no you're not. You don't have the same score to settle with Orochimaru that I do." Sachi began. "For if it wasn't for him, my mother would still be alive. And I'm not going to let him try and kill my uncle too." She said in a very serious tone when all of a sudden she activated her sharingan and clenched her fists together tightly.

"Me neither." Keiko began as her eyes turned red as well. "For your uncle is my big brother and I love him just as much as you do. I say we form our own squad and start training before we go after him and bring Konohamaru and Saki with us." She said.

"Right!" Sachi exclaimed with a nod.

"Well, I can't believe that I'm saying this girls but count me in since my father is out there too." Kizashi said as he and then Sachi and Keiko all placed their hands on top of one another's. "So what are we going to call our squad?" he wondered.

"How about,.. BFF?" Sachi suggested.

"No,.. that's too sissy." Kizashi began. "I say we call it, the Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake Retrieval Squad." He said before both of the girls nodded.

"Yeah!" they chorused together before they broke their position and Keiko took out her cellphone.

"I'll text Konohamaru and Saki and tell them to meet us on the training grounds in ten minutes." She said before she began to text them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The Discovery

Keiko, Sachi, Kizashi, Konohamaru, and Saki all met on the training grounds a little while later. "Alright Saki, show me how well you've progressed on the private training that I've been giving you." Keiko instructed.

"Right!" Saki exclaimed before all of a sudden her eyes turned white and she levitated a rock off of the ground and up into the air for a few moments before it fell down again. Her eyes suddenly changed back to brown and then she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh afterwards and hung her head. "I still can't do anything right." She said.

"No Saki that was perfect, you've made tremendous improvement in the past week and it took me much longer to master that skill than that. Great job!" Keiko cried excitedly before she turned her head over to look at Konohamaru and Kizashi. "Alright, so now what can you boys do?" she wondered.

"Well,.. _I_ know how to do Rasengan." Konohamaru boasted. "Naruto taught me." he told her with a proud grin and pointed back to his chest with his thumb but Keiko didn't seem all that impressed and just simply turned her head and looked back over at Kizashi.

"What about you? Can you do Chidori like your father can?" she asked him as Konohamaru just simply folded his arms and scowled at her for the lack of acknowledgment that she was currently showing towards him.

Kizashi shook his head and sighed. "No I can't." he began before he looked over at Sachi. "Can you teach me how?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Sachi questioned while widening her eyes in complete and utter shock.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you wanted a girl to teach you how to do the Chidori?" Konohamaru questioned him.

"And what's wrong with that!?" Keiko hollered angrily at him while her eyes slowly started turning red. Konohamaru gulped and felt his body begin to tremble while he shook his hands in front of his face and started to sweat.

"Nothing toots,.. nothing at all." He told her.

"Don't make me have to repeat myself!" she yelled while placing her hands on top of her hips and then pointing a finger at him afterwards. "My name is Keiko and Sachi is great with the Chidori. I've seen her do it before. She definitely knows what she's doing." She said.

"Umm,.. right,.. sure. Anything you say toots." Konohmaru said with a nervous chuckle while Keiko's pupils began to grow and widen as she growled angrily at him and then she levitated a rock straight off of the ground and hit him in the head with it.

"It's Keiko!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Please guys now isn't the time to be bickering with each other." Sachi began. "Uncle Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei need our help and this is about rescuing them remember?" she questioned as Keiko heaved a light sigh and her eyes slowly changed back to blue.

"Sachi's right. Right now we have to worry about saving big brother and Kizashi's father." She began before she grinned slyly at Konohamaru. "After that, he's all mine." She said and then for some strange reason or another Konohamaru started to blush.

"Well, I've never taught anybody before but I guess if I want to become the hokage someday that I better start practicing now." Sachi said.

"Really? I didn't know that you wanted to be the hokage." Kizashi said as Sachi nodded and then sighed.

"A lot of people already think that I'm some kind of a monster since I have this stupid cursemark, and I'm a trouble maker because of the fact that my father was involved with the great Uchiha massacre." She explained.

"But Sachi, that wasn't your fault. _You_ didn't play any part in it. You weren't even born yet." Kizashi told her.

"I know, but that's sort of a similar situation as the village used to see Naruto. It isn't his fault that he has the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him but still people treated him like it was. I still don't have any doubt in my mind that he will be the hokage someday, but I'm going to be next because I want the same thing he wants. I want the hidden leaf village to look up to me and respect me like I'm somebody important instead of a nuisance." She told him when all of a sudden Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's great, all we need around here is another Naruto." She said sarcastically.

"Why? What's wrong with Naruto?" Konohamaru questioned her.

"He's just really annoying that's all." She began. "Not like Sachi is though, I was just saying." She quickly added. "Anyways, I pretty much know what I'm doing so I'm going after Sasuke and Kakashi while you guys stay here and train." She said.

"What!?" Konohamaru exclaimed while widening his eyes with incredibility and disbelief as he felt his heart starting to pound frantically against his chest. "Are you nuts!? You can't go after Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei all by yourself what about Orochimaru!?" he cried. "I mean you're just a kid!"

"That's what we all are." Keiko pointed out. "But I'm not like any ordinary kid, I have magical powers remember? I can handle Orochimaru." She said before she turned around and started running towards the woods.

"What!? Keiko no!" Konohamaru cried before he turned back over to look at the others. "Come on! We have to stop her! Otherwise Sasuke isn't going to be too happy about this." He said while everybody else simply just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Keiko had been running through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. In fact she was running so fast that she couldn't really see where she had been going. That's when suddenly she ran smack dab into the trunk of a tree and collapsed onto the ground knocking herself unconscious.

 _….._

A little while later she opened her eyes again and she found herself surrounded by thick smoke and she slowly sat up and started coughing. "Big brother,.." she squeaked out feeling as if she had never been more frightened in her life. "Mom,.. Sakura,.." she said inside a hoarse whisper while placing her hand to her forehead in agony. She really didn't want to die right then and there. Especially when she hadn't even made her teenage years yet and she was really looking forward to watching Ami grow up. That's when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice.

"Kushina! I think that somebody's in there!" she called.

"Sachi?" Keiko questioned with uncertainty but it turned out to be somebody entirely different even though the woman that was now standing behind her looked exactly like her.

"Oh my God it's a little girl!" she cried as Keiko slowly turned her head and finally saw who she was for the first time and gasped.

"You're Sachi's mother." She realized since she had seen her picture before. "But how can you still be alive? Orochimaru poisoned you and stole your body." She said but since she didn't have a clue what she was talking about she simply just ignored her.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she questioned her while she quickly raced over to her aid. "What's your name and where are your parents?" she wondered while she knelt down beside her.

"My name is Keiko and I'm afraid that I don't have any." She replied as Sachi's mother suddenly gasped.

"You mean that you're an orphan? Oh you poor thing." She said but Keiko quickly shook her head.

"No, I mean I haven't even been born yet. I have a feeling that somehow I managed to get stuck inside the past again." She told her when suddenly another woman hurried over to them who looked exactly the same as Sachi's mother and knelt down right beside her and that's when Keiko was really starting to feel confused.

"Are you alright little girl?" she asked her.

"I'm afraid she isn't sis, it looks like she has major head injuries." Sachi's mother told her while the two women turned to look at each other.

"Sis!? Wait a minute, what's going on!? Where's Sachi and everybody else?" Keiko wondered as Sachi's mother raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Who's Sachi?" she asked her.

"She's your daughter for crying out loud!" Keiko hollered. "I realize that she hasn't been born yet but I would have at least thought that you would have figured that part out." She told her.

"It's alright sweetie, you just need to relax. Kushina and I will take you to the hospital. You just have to trust us." Sachi's mother said as Kushina simply just nodded at her.

"You don't have anything to worry about little one, Aiko and I will take very good care of you until we find your parents." She said.

"Wait a minute,.. Kushina? As in Kushina Uzumaki?" Keiko questioned with uncertainty. "You wouldn't happen to have a son named Naruto would you?" she wondered.

"Yes, I do." Kushina began with a nod. "But how did you know that?" she asked her.

"It's sort of a long story and I'll tell you later." Keiko began. "So if you and Aiko are twin sisters, that means that you're Sachi's aunt and that means not only is she related to Naruto,.. but Sasuke is as well." She realized.

"Sasuke? How did you know about Sasuke?" Kushina questioned with disbelief.

"Come on Kushina, we have to get this little girl out of here first. We can figure everything else out on the way to the hospital." Aiko said before she picked Keiko up and hoisted her inside of her arms and then afterwards ran though the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped!

Kushina and Aiko waited back inside the hospital lobby to hear the news about Keiko. That's when suddenly one of the nurses walked over to them and both of the ladies stood up. "So, how is she?" Aiko questioned her.

"She's fine. What relation is she to you?" the nurse wondered.

"Umm,.. I think she is like a cousin or something." Kushina said.

"And your names would be,.." the nurse began.

"Oh I'm Aiko Uzumaki and this is _" she began with a pause while she slowly turned to face her sister and pointed at her.

"Kira." She replied. "We're sisters." She said.

"Yes, believe me I can see that. You guys look like you're twins." She said.

"That's because we are." They said at exactly the same time while the nurse simply just glanced at one twin from the other.

"Wow, that is freaky." She said. "So if neither one of you is the girl's mother than where is she?" she wondered.

"I don't know." Kushina (Kira) began. "They must have lost track of each other when the village was attacked. Don't worry, we'll make sure that they find each other though. What is Keiko's room number?" she asked her.

"Room twenty-one." The nurse told her before both of the women thanked her and then they started on their way down the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell her your real name?" Aiko whispered over to Kushina once they were far enough away from her.

"Because I don't want anybody finding out that I'm still alive." She said.

"But what about Naruto though?" Aiko wondered suddenly in fear for her nephew's safety.

"That's exactly what I mean. I want Naruto to grow up being treated like a hero. I'm well known around here as the wife of the fourth hokage. If people find out I'm still alive and I stick around to raise Naruto it will only make things worse for him in the end because they'll eventually find out that the Nine-Tails has been sealed inside of him. I have to protect my son and that's why I decided to have Iruka raise him as his own instead." She explained before they both finally reached Keiko's room and slowly went inside.

Keiko was sitting up in bed and her eyes were dark blue while tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Don't worry Keiko, we'll get you back home where you belong." Kushina whispered soothingly while she sat down beside her and Aiko sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't see how. Big brother is the only one who knows how to teleport through time and right now he's partly the reason that I'm here in the first place." She said with a sniff while blinking back her tears.

"Really? Who's your big brother sweetie?" Aiko questioned her.

"You would never believe me if I told you." She replied with another sniff as Kushina wrapped a loving arm around her.

"Tell us." She instructed.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I mean he is in the future. He's married to my big sister Sakura Haruno and he's really like my big brother as well. I love him and he loves me. Look." She said before she removed her locket around her neck and handed it to Kushina who lifted the lid with her thumb and saw that sure enough an adult version of Sasuke was holding Keiko and smiling up at her while standing next to Sakura. "He gave me this before he went away on his Anbu Black Op mission,.." she began while heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh. "Now I'm afraid that I will never see him or the rest of my family ever again." She said while tears continued rolling down her cheeks as she hung her head in sorrow.

That's when suddenly Aiko and Kushina glanced up at each other. "Kushina, I think that she's telling the truth." She said.

"She has to be, I don't see any other explanation for this." She told her sister before closing the locket again and then handing it back over to Keiko. "Keiko, if you're really from the future,.. is Naruto alright?" she asked her.

"Yes he's fine." Keiko began while she slipped her locket back over the top of her head. "He has a girlfriend and everything." She told her as she suddenly breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what about my daughter, you said I had a daughter in the future right?" Aiko questioned as Keiko nodded.

"Yes her name is Sachi and Sasuke is currently raising her since he's her uncle. You marry his brother." She explained. "Anyways she's fine too but she really misses you right now." She said.

"Then what if,.. what if I came back with you to the future to see her?" Aiko wondered. "I mean, could I do that?" she asked her.

"I don't think so." Keiko began with a shake of her head. "Because then you would never meet and fall in love with Itachi, hence Sachi would never be born, and she would probably disappear off of the face of the planet." She finished. "Besides, how could I possibly take you back with me when I don't even know how to get back myself?" she questioned.

"Good point." Aiko said. "Anyways, here's just an idea, why don't you just go ahead and text your brother?" she suggested.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if it's going to work because he's currently fighting Orochimaru and God only knows what is happening to Konohamaru and everybody else." Keiko replied as she got out her cellphone and began texting Sasuke as Aiko simply just grinned at her.

"Who's Konohamaru? Is he your boyfriend?" she wondered.

"Yuck! Are you crazy!? Of course not! That's absolutely disgusting." She said before both of the women giggled.

"You won't think so someday." Aiko pointed out when all of a sudden Keiko gasped and widened her eyes as she received a text back.

"Did your brother text you back?" Kushina wondered.

"No,.. Kakashi did." Keiko began with a shake of her head. "I have to find a way to get back home! Sasuke, Sakura, and my foster niece Ami have all been kidnapped!" she exclaimed while feeling her heart starting to pound frantically against her chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Death of Aiko Uchiha

Meanwhile Kakashi had found Konohamaru, Sachi, Saki, and Kizashi as they came to the clearing of the woods. "We can't find Keiko." Kizashi confessed. "And we were supposed to train together and Sachi was going to teach me how to do Chidori. At least you're alright though and I'm really glad that we found you." He told him.

"Yeah, me too, but where's Uncle Sasuke?" Sachi wondered as Kakashi heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh before squatting down in front of her. "Oh no." she began. "What happened to him?" she questioned him reluctantly already dreading his answer.

"Sachi, I don't know how to tell you this but your aunt and uncle and baby cousin have all been kidnapped by Lord Orochimaru." He told her as she gasped and widened her eyes at him in shock and disbelief.

 _Flashback_

 _…._

"Alright Sachi, it's time for bed sweetheart." Her mother told her while she stuck her head inside of her bedroom while Sachi was busy chatting on the computer with one of her friends.

"Oh come on Mom, five more minutes." She pleaded but her mother just simply shook her head at her.

"I'm sorry Sachi but you have to go to school tomorrow. It's time to get into your pajamas and brush your teeth and then I'll be in in a few minutes to say goodnight to you alright?" she questioned her before her daughter suddenly let out a huge sigh.

"Fine,.." she replied reluctantly before she turned off her computer and stood up and headed straight for the hallway and into bathroom and then quietly shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was deep inside of his secret hideout plotting with some other guy hidden deep inside the shadows. "We might have lost Itachi and Sasuke, but I still see great power deep inside of Sachi. That's why I wanted to give her the gift of the cursemark at a very young age. I didn't want to waste any time at all with her." Orochimaru hissed.

"Oh she has great power alright. She has my power. The power of the chienigan. Just think what all you could accomplish if you had her body my lord even if she's just an eleven year old brat." Another man told him.

"Oh I'm thinking about it alright, but I have an even bigger plan. You see either way I need a new body, and Sachi's heart is more like her father's than her uncle's so I highly doubt that she will come to me so willingly." Orochimaru told him.

"So what do you plan to do then my lord?" the other man wondered as Orochimaru simply just sneered at him.

"Oh don't you worry about that Doragon. Just follow my lead." Orochimaru told him.

 _…_

"Alright darling, it's time for bed." Sachi's mother told her before Sachi let out a great big sleepy yawn. Her mother pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in tight before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of what a great ninja and a wonderful person that you're growing up to be and I already know for a fact that your father would be too." She said before she sat down beside her and smiled warmly and lovingly down at her.

"And you know what? I'm sure that he's looking down from Heaven and watching over you right now." She told her. "All ninjas go to Heaven you know because they help protect our village." She said with a grin. "Well,.. except for the rogue ones." She added before kissing her forehead again. "Goodnight baby, never forget how much Mommy loves you." She told her.

"I love you too Mom." Sachi said before they started singing their special little lullaby together.

 _"Goodnight my child, sleep tight as the moon drifts up in the sky,_

 _And the birds sing their song about how the day is done,_

 _And so for now I will say goodbye until the morning light and mister sun will welcome us to a brand new day."_

They sang together before Sachi's mother kissed her forehead a final time and then stood up and walked over to the wall to turn off the light and quietly left the room while Sachi drifted off to sleep. They were both currently unaware of the fact that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were now currently entering the sand village. The Akatsuki broke into Sachi's house and then set it on fire before abducting her and taking her hostage into a nearby tree. (that later on wound up to be her treehouse)

"Mother!" Sachi cried frantically while reaching her hand out desperately towards her house. "Leave her alone!" she hollered angrily while activating her sharingan and cursemark at exactly the same time.

"Relax Sachi,.." one of the Akatsuki members began. "Your mother will be alright as long as you behave yourself and do exactly what we say." He told her.

"Whatever, whatever you want just please don't hurt my mom." She pleaded as her cursemark receded and her eyes returned to blue and there grew a deep sadness inside of them as she heaved a light sigh. "She's the only thing that I have left now." She added.

"Don't worry Sachi, Lord Orochimaru isn't interested in your mother at all. He's interested in you and that's why he's willing to make you a deal. If you come back with us your mom will be safe, but if you don't,.. she will be killed." The man told her. "However, you do realize that either way you'll never see her again." He added as she sighed again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alright, seeing as I don't have any other choice I'll come with you." She began before glancing up at him. "Can I at least tell her goodbye though?" she wondered but all the hope that she still had left inside her heart was short lived as at that moment they took her away. Later on that night when she had managed to escape and return home she had found that her house was burnt to a crisp and Orochimaru was standing there in front of her.

"What have you done!?" she hollered angrily while activating her sharingan and cursemark again. "Where's my mother!?" she shouted as he simply just sneered and stepped aside to reveal her mother's corpse lying on the ground beside him. Sachi gasped and felt a sudden rage of anger start to boil up inside of her.

"You promised!" she shouted when suddenly she found to her horror that tears were once again rolling down both of her cheeks and she knew that true ninjas,.. especially Uchihas were never supposed to show their emotions because it made them appear weaker than they really were but she couldn't help it.

"My apologies my dear darling and sweet young girl, but in order for me to keep my immortality, I have to keep transferring my soul into a new body every three years." He told her. "And I figured that your mother's was perfect and that way I could use her as bait to get you. It only took a very persuasive argument of attempting to save her and treat her dinner. I just left out the part about her wineglass containing a few drops of poison inside of it." He hissed as Sachi gasped in pure and utter astonishment and widened her eyes at him.

"I know what you currently must be thinking,.." he began. "If I truly am an Uchiha how could I have just been so trusting and naïve?" he said and that's when suddenly Sachi's eyes of sadness and sorrow turned to rage and hate.

"No, quite the contrary actually." She began. "What I was thinking was how long will it take me to finish you once and for all!?" she hollered angrily before she formed a Chidori ball inside the palm of her hand and came charging towards him. That's when all of a sudden Orochimaru started making a few hand signs.

"Well I'm sorry Sachi but it's going to be at least a few more years." He told her before he transferred his soul inside of her mother's body.

 _End of flashback_

 _….._

That was it. That was the last time Sachi ever remembered seeing her mother and still being able to recognize her as her mother before Orochimaru started taking over it and then it just didn't seem like her own mother then after that.

"Sachi, are you alright sweetheart?" Kakashi questioned her when suddenly her brain snapped back to reality. She had taken a vow that night that she would get her revenge on Orochimaru and that's mostly what she had thought about ever since.

"Yes,.. I'm fine." She began. "And since I'm an avenger, Orochimaru will pay for what he has done." She told him while activating her sharingan at exactly the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The Rescue Mission

 _Hey guys here's just a quick note. First of all I hope that everyone had a great Halloween and second of all I just wanted to apologize for the mistake in the last chapter. You see this story is based upon multiple roleplays and Sachi's original name was Keiko after the main character from this story, but due to the fact that I didn't want to cause confusion I changed it to Sachi which has a very similar meaning to Keiko. Sachi means fortunate and child of wisdom while Keiko means lucky and blessed child. So anyways, I went back to edit that._

 _Also, I just wanted to point out in here that in my roleplays with Yuiheart, Keiko doesn't always stick a Kun or a Chan at the end of Sasuke and Sakura anymore so I do believe that even when I mistakenly forget to do so it isn't that big of a mistake when she isn't referring them to big brother or big sis. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say and enjoy the end of the story since there are only a couple of chapters left._

"I sure hope that Keiko finds her way back to us." Kizashi said while he and the others started running through the forest together.

"I'm sure that she will. She's an extremely bright kid and a really talented young ninja. As for the Chidori, now you have me and Sachi to help you out with it." His father told him while glancing over at him with a grin.

"No offense or anything Sensei but I really don't think that we have time to start training him now. Orochimaru has my aunt and uncle held hostage as we speak." Sachi told him.

"Oh I'm not really worried about Sasuke or Sakura either. There was a time when I would have told you that I believed that Sakura was too weak and more concerned about flirting with Sasuke than her ninja skills, but that all changed the moment that Sasuke left the village. After awhile she got sick and tired of him downgrading her and in the end her love for him is what wound up making her stronger." He explained.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were locked up together inside a dungeon cell. "I can't believe that I'm saying this Sasuke but I'm scared." Sakura began as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Not for us but for the children. You know that Orochimaru isn't interested in us or in Ami." She said with a shake of her head. "He wants Keiko and Sachi and he's just using us as bait." She told him as he tightly embraced her and then placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed deeply inside of her eyes while brushing away her tears with his thumb and then kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Don't worry Cherry, I have faith in both of the girls. They might only be children, but they're also very strong shinobis." He told her when all of a sudden he got an idea. "And so are you." He realized. "Sakura,.. you can get us out of this with your super strength." He told her as she gasped and widened her eyes at him in astonishment.

"Sasuke,.. are you sure?" she questioned him.

"You have to. Ami's life is in danger and she's depending on us to save her." He told her. "Besides, think about our niece and little sister. They need us too." He added as Sakura nodded and grew a sudden look of determination.

"Right, I'll try for all of them. After all, it was my love for you and your constant rejection of me that got me as strong as I am today." She told him while he hung his head shamefully and his heart was suddenly filled with guilt as he let out a deep sigh. "Oh it's alright Sasuke I forgive you." She reassured him. "Besides, even if I didn't now is not the time to start an argument. We have to save the kids so you better stand back." She told him as he looked back up at her and grinned.

"Hn. Well alright then." He began with a nod before he took a step back. "Do your stuff." He told her as she nodded back at him and then suddenly busted the cell open with her fist. "See? I knew that you could do it." He said.

"Yeah, but now we have a new problem." She began. "How do we find Ami without being seen or having any questions asked?" she wondered.

"That's an easy one, we can't. However, since you and I are powerful shinobi's ourselves, I think that we can still handle it with a little help from our friends. Orochimaru might be evil but he isn't a genius." He told her while he took out his cellphone and started texting Naruto.

 _…_

"Alright this is it, I think that I've finally done it." Keiko began as she stood outside the hospital with Kushina and Aiko. "It was nice meeting you both but I've got to get back to my family." She told them.

"It was nice meeting you too Keiko." Kushina said with a grin as Aiko looked over at her.

"Uh Keiko can you do me a favor?" she wondered.

"Yeah sure, just make it fast." Keiko told her.

"Can you let Sachi know how much I love her and that she really shouldn't blame herself for my death because there was really nothing that she could have done to save me and that me and her father will always be watching over her." She said as Keiko nodded.

"Alright, I will as soon as I can." She assured her before she placed her hands together, told them goodbye, and teleported back to her own time. As soon as she had gotten back she realized that she was alone so she took out her cellphone and started texting Sasuke just as he had been going up the stairs with Sakura.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura began. "Is it Naruto?" she wondered.

"No it's Keiko. She wanted to let us know that she's alright." He said as Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." She said when they finally reached the top of the stairs but all of a sudden they came face to face with one of the Akatsuki members.

"Where's Ami!?" Sasuke demanded while activating his sharingan and cursemark.

"You better tell us where she is if you don't want to be knocked into the middle of next week!" Sakura hollered angrily as the Akatsuki member just simply chuckled at them.

"I don't know what good there is in me telling you." He replied.

"How about the fact that you get to live?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Fine. Orochimaru is taking her down to the ocean to swim." He replied.

"What are you talking about? She's just a baby she doesn't know how to swim yet. She can't!" Sakura exclaimed as the man chuckled again and sneered at them.

"I know, exactly." He responded as Sakura gasped and Sasuke finally had enough while he started growing a ball of Chidori inside the palm of his hand.

"Go Sakura! Go and save Ami! I'll take care of this bastard." He growled through his clenched teeth while he glared at him. Although Sakura was concerned for her husband's life, the life of her defenseless foster child currently meant more to her so she didn't stop to ask him questions and started running towards the exit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Big Battle

When Sakura finally made it outside she ran into Kakashi and the others. "Sachi? Kizashi? Saki? What are you guys doing here? Furthermore, where's Keiko?" she wondered before all of the children started talking over each other. That's when suddenly Kakashi placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly before heaving a deep and heavy sigh.

"Can somebody please tell me where my little sister is!?" she hollered.

"The truth is she got stuck in the past again. I'm not quite sure how that keeps happening but all I know is that it has something to do with the old Japanese tree." He explained.

"Well can somebody please find her and bring her back? Ami is in danger. I think that Orochimaru is planning on drowning her." Sakura said.

"What!? He wouldn't! She's just an innocent little baby!" Sachi yelled while activating her sharingan and cursemark.

"Calm down." Kakashi began. "I'll be the one to take care of Orochimaru." He said.

"But what about Ami?" Sakura questioned him anxiously.

"Don't worry about Ami. She'll be fine. I'll protect her with my life. I promise you that." He assured her as she simply just glanced up at him and nodded slightly before she watched him vanish before her eyes.

"What is it Aunt Sakura?" Sachi wondered.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about something that's all." Sakura told her.

"Really? What's that?" Sachi questioned.

"I'll tell you later right now we have to find Keiko and get back in there to help your uncle." She explained but that's when all of a sudden Keiko appeared. "Keiko!" Sakura exclaimed while breathing a sigh of relief as she lifted her little sister inside of her arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright!?" she cried.

"Don't worry big sis I'm fine,.. where's big brother?" she wondered.

"He's back inside Orochimaru's lair, and now that I know you're alright, I'm going back in there to help him fight." She said.

"Not without me you're not." Keiko told her.

"Or me." Sachi spoke up.

"And me." Saki said.

"Count us in." Kizashi said with a proud grin.

"What do you mean us?" Sakura wondered. "You're the only one left." She pointed out as Keiko suddenly gasped.

"Where's Konohamaru!?" she cried.

"Oh shit! I thought that he was right behind me!" Kizashi exclaimed while quickly glancing over his shoulder into the emptiness.

"You shouldn't talk like that." Sakura began. "Your father would be very upset to hear you talking like that." She told him.

"Sorry sis, but that should take second priority right now as our first priority should be finding Konohamaru." Keiko told her while Sakura sat her down.

"Let's split up." Kizashi began. "Sachi and I will go looking for Konohamaru and you and Sakura and Saki can go and help Sasuke." He suggested while everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Keiko began. "Why don't one of you guys go ahead and text us when and if you find him." She suggested as Kizashi nodded back at her.

"Alright, sounds good. Come on then, let's go." He said before they split up inside their opposite directions.

"Oh and don't spend the whole entire time making out!" Keiko called back over her shoulder.

Meanwhile Sasuke was back inside fighting a whole entire group of Akatsuki members. Some of them he was charging at full speed with his Chidori and the other members he was using his sword to attack them. That's when all of a sudden Sakura, Keiko, and Saki appeared behind him.

"Big brother!" Keiko cried out as soon as she saw him and that's when suddenly Sasuke stopped fighting and then turned around to face her.

"Keiko!" he cried as he quickly hurried over to her hoisted her up inside his arms and embraced her tightly. "What are you doing here!? You shouldn't be here it's much too dangerous for a kid." He told her before pecking her on her cheek.

"I'm sorry big brother but we had to come, we were really worried about you." She told him.

"And I'm extremely worried about you right now so you better just go home." He told her as Sakura started fighting the Akatsuki with her super strength along with Saki who was busy attacking them with her shuriken.

"Please big brother just let me fight." She pleaded. "Don't you believe in me?" she questioned him before Sasuke just simply sighed.

"Alright, fine. Just promise me that you'll be careful." He told her while he sat her back down.

"I promise big brother. You can count on me!" she exclaimed.

 _….._

Meanwhile Kakashi had finally caught up to Orochimaru down by the docks where he was holding Ami hostage. "Let her go!" he snapped before he quickly spun around and spotted him there.

"Oh hello there Kakashi,.. you came just in the nick of time. Your son and his friend were just asking about you." He told him as all of a sudden Ami started screaming her lungs off and Kakashi gasped and suddenly widened his eyes in complete and utter shock and astonishment while Orochimaru quickly stepped aside and revealed that he had the two boys tied to the trunk of a tree and that they were both struggling to free themselves.

"Let us go!" Konohamaru hollered.

"Kizashi,.. Konohamaru,.." Kakashi whispered while glancing down at the boys before looking back up at Orochimaru. "Why are you doing this!?" he cried as Orochimaru simply just chuckled and then sneered at him.

"Because they're both standing in my way to get what I'm really after that's why." He told him. "Although I couldn't manage to get Sachi. She managed to escape me." he said.

"Guess again Orochimaru." Sachi began when all of a sudden she leapt down and off of the top of the tree branch and landed in front of him glaring at him with her sharingan. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyebrows at him. "I still have a little score to settle with you remember. And you don't have any idea how long I have been waiting for this." She told him as there came a sudden silence and all that could be heard was a light breeze blowing through their hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: One Big Happy Family

 _Alright guys, here we are, it's finally the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I will start part three (Sachi) tomorrow probably._

"No Sachi! Don't do it!" Kakashi exclaimed while watching the little girl that was currently standing in front of him activate her cursemark and he heaved a light sigh while his mind suddenly flashed back to when her uncle looked exactly the same way full of rage and hate. He had believed her to be better than that.

Sachi looked at Orochimaru who was currently inside the body of her dead mother. Orochimaru just simply sneered at her and stifled a laugh. "You're wasting your time little girl." He began. "Don't you realize that your mommy's gone forever and there's not a thing that you can do about it. I'm immortal remember? If you plan to fight me and take revenge, then you will soon be joining her in the afterlife." He pointed out.

Sachi gasped. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was right. She had no idea what she was planning to do to defeat him. Ami continued to cry and that's when suddenly she remembered what Kakashi had told her earlier and as she closed her eyes, his words rang out through the inside of her mind.

 _"There was a time when I would have told you that I believed that Sakura was too weak and more concerned about flirting with Sasuke than her ninja skills, but that all changed the moment that Sasuke left the village. After awhile she got sick and tired of him downgrading her and in the end her love for him is what wound up making her stronger."_

Sachi suddenly opened her eyes and sprung into action. "Let go of her!" she demanded while she started charging towards him with her Chidori while Ami continued to cry harder.

"You want her?" Orochimaru questioned her. "Fine. Go and get her, she's all yours." He told her before he threw Ami into the water. Kakashi widened his eyes and gasped with astonishment while Sachi pushed her ball of Chidori into Orochimaru's back with a look of determination in her eyes. She might not have been able to kill him, but at least she could still distract him long enough for Kakashi to save her friends and baby cousin.

Kakashi wasted no time at all and leapt into the ocean after Ami and scooped her up inside of his arms while Orochimaru suddenly went limp and fell unconscious.

"How is she?" Kizashi wondered. "Is she alright?" he questioned while Sachi withdrew her kunai and threw it at the ropes binding the boys and cut them free.

"She's unconscious and barely alive but I think that she'll survive. She needs instant medical attention though if she's going to live." His father replied.

"I'll call my aunt Sakura." Sachi began while she took out her cellphone. "She'll know what to do, she's a medical ninja." She explained before she started dialing her number.

 _…._

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Keiko, Konohamaru, Sachi, Saki, and Kizashi all waited out inside of the hospital lobby together. "I just wanted to say really fast thank you everybody who helped me out during that battle." Sachi began as Naruto just simply grinned at her.

"No problem Sachi." He began. "We're a family, and families stick together." He told her.

"Umm yeah,.. speaking of families,.. Sachi,.. there's something that I have to tell you." Keiko began. "I went back in time again and this time I met yours and Naruto's mother." She explained as Naruto suddenly gasped and widened his eyes with complete and utter astonishment.

"Really?" he questioned before blinking a few times. "You met my mom?" he asked her as she simply just nodded at him in response. "Well, what was she like?" he wondered.

"She was really nice and really beautiful." Keiko began before glancing back over at her cousin Sachi. "And she was also her mother's twin sister." She explained.

"What!?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sachi exclaimed at exactly the same time.

"That means that Naruto Uncle Sasuke and I are _all_ related to one another." Sachi realized.

"Yep Sachi and there is something that your mother wanted you to know that I promised I would tell you for her." Keiko began. "She wanted me to let you know that she loves you and she doesn't want you to blame yourself for her death. And Naruto,.." Keiko began while glancing back over at him. "I'm not sure whether or not I should be telling you this but your mom and her aunt is actually still alive. I just don't know where she is." She told him.

"Well if that really is true, and my mom really is still alive,.. I guess finding her goes right on my list of goals right along with becoming the hokage someday." He said with a grin as Kakashi simply just chuckled.

"I see you still haven't given up on your hokage dream." He began. "Well you better watch out, this young lady is currently giving you a run for your money." He told him while glancing down at Sachi as Sasuke smiled down at her.

"Sorry cousin, but you have to get back behind me because I called it first!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden a nurse walked down the hallway.

"So,.. how's Ami?" Sasuke wondered. "She's the baby that my wife went to heal by the way." He explained as the nurse smiled at him.

"Yes I know." She began. "And baby Ami is doing just fine." She told him as Sasuke, Sachi, and Keiko all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Keiko began. "Can we go see them now?" she wondered.

"Sure,.. go ahead. They're in room sixteen which is down at the end of the hallway and to your left." The nurse explained with a point before they all started down the hall together and once they got to the proper room Sasuke rapped his knuckles on top of the door and then knocked before slowly opening it and peeking his head through the crack. He looked over at Sakura and smiled as she sat on top of the bed and held Ami inside of her arms while smiling warmly down at her.

"Hey Cherry, do you mind if you have some visitors?" he asked her before she looked up at him and smiled back at him.

"No, come in." she told him as he opened the door and then they all entered the room. That's when all of a sudden Ami started to cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi questioned anxiously out of concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I think that she's just hungry that's all." Sakura began. "Do you want to hold her while I go heat up her bottle?" she wondered.

"Umm,.. sure." Kakashi replied before he sat down on top of the bed beside Sakura and Ami was suddenly placed inside her arms. He gulped nervously but he made sure to support her head and then he stuck her pacifier inside her mouth. A smile slowly stretched a crossed his face as he watched her suck on it. Considering the fact that he hadn't had much experience with babies, he was rather surprised how he was actually starting to get attached to her.

"You know,.." Sasuke began while he sat down next to him and grinned down at her as Sakura heated up Ami's bottle. "As much as Sakura and I have grown to love her I'm just afraid that we can't take care of her anymore." He admitted as Keiko and Sachi suddenly gasped.

"Why not?" Sachi wondered while Keiko's eyes suddenly changed to dark blue.

"But I love baby Ami." She said while hanging her head sadly as Sasuke chuckled.

"Let me finish." He began while putting up his hand. "I have a feeling that you will still get to see her quite a bit. That is,.. if Kakashi adopts her." He said.

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned him while widening his eyes in shock.

"Come on Kakashi, you really are quite good with her and besides that,.. you'll probably get lots of help from Kizashi." He pointed out.

"Yeah! Come on Dad!" he cried. "I always wanted to be a big brother. Can't we keep her? Please?" he pleaded as Kakashi heaved a light sigh.

"Alright,.. since I can't possibly say no to that, she can stay with us." He replied.

"Yay!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "That means that we'll still get to see her all the time." She said as her face lit up and her eye color returned to normal while Sakura walked back over to the bed and tested the formula temperature on her wrist.

"Yep, and I have already decided to make your brother and sister her godparents." Kakashi said with a grin as Sasuke returned it.

"Hn. Between that news and having a new baby around for Ami's playmate it sure looks like things just keep getting better and better." He said as Sakura handed the bottle over to Kakashi.

"What!?" Everybody except Naruto chorused together.

"Really!? You're going to have a baby!?" Keiko exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke grinned and nodded at her.

"Yep." He replied.

"That means that I'm going to be an aunt for real!" she cried as he chuckled.

"Uh huh, and Sachi will have a real baby cousin now." He said as Kakashi placed the nipple of the bottle to Ami's lips and offered it to her before she started sucking happily and smiled down upon her.

"It looks like we really are going to be one big happy family." He said before placing a soft and tender kiss to her forehead.

 **To be continued in part 3…**


End file.
